L the Teacher
by AzureKing
Summary: Set years before the Death note series, L decides to help a friend from the wammy mansion to find a master theft from stealing anything else!So L and his friend decides to tackle an incredible task of being an English professor at an all girls school. Adopted from Darkpaladinmon
1. Chapter 1

**This is was adopted by me Aureking from Darpaladinmon who gave me his permission to do this. This is the same story with some chapters altered with my OC. Also in this one L will be pared up so send reviews to for single, harem and who! Enjoy! **

One night somewhere in England inside an old building a lone figure was sitting crouched up on the floor by a computer while off to the side was a plate of sweets. This figure was a guy with messy black hair, pale skin, bags under his glazed eyes, he wore a long white shirt, worn out jeans, and was barefoot. He was typing away on the computer using only his index fingers.

"L?" a voice asked as an old man wearing glasses, and a suit enters.

"Yes Watari?" the guy at the computer asked in almost monotone.

"Forgive the intrusion L, but I couldn't help but notice you really haven't been your usual case solving self." Watari answers.

"Forgive the worry Watari, but I feel like I've entered a rut." The one known as L explains.

"A rut?" Watari asked.

"Yes, you see that pile over there." L motions to a pile of folders and files, "That was the whole list of files I was given yesterday, I managed to solve them all in less than one hour."

"Really, you've just broken your personal record. And you're not happy about it?" Watari asked.

"Happy, depressed, I don't know what to feel." L answers, "All I know is I think I've become too good at what I do. And there haven't been any recent cases that are interesting to me." L sighs.

Just as Watari was about to answer a message appears on the screen of L laptop with a giant letter Z in fancy form. 'Message from Z! Message from Z' the laptop repeated in a robotic voice. L click on the message. The message started to play. "greetings my fellow letter brethren L. I know you remember me from wammy's Mansion? If not then it's all right I need your help L! I been trying to find this criminal named Omega he murder 24 of my leads to find him or her . For why I trying to bring this person to justice…well, I tell you when you message me back, hope you not scare of this mission L!" the

message deleted itself.

L looks a bit intrigue by this mission. "Z? hmm…" L started to type back and only two words appeared on his screen. "im in"

As soon as L click send the fancy form of Z came back! "I knew that you will help my brother. As I promised I'll tell you but, face-to-face I get paranoid by using machines to relay my messages. But, come to Mahora academy within 10 days. You'll have to be a teacher along with me with to blend in while we trying to find Omega! Talk to you soon!"

L smiled at this challenge. "Watari…please make the arrangements to this mission."

Watari gives a grandfatherly smile to his favorite orphan. "actually I was about to recommend being a teacher L but, this is better then my original plan.

In fact I have an old friend from Japan who is the dean of an academy that needs a new English professor." Watari continues,

L brings back his stoic face. "thank you for doing that Watari."

It was ten days later on the continent of Japan L and Watari had arrived. Watari was driving a limo heading for a huge campus in the distance.

"There it is, Mahora Academy." Watari told L sitting in the back, "How do you feel?" Watari asked.

"I'm not sure; I've never really been a people person before, much less with teenage girls." L answers believing he may not have the best experience.

"I know you'll do fine L." Watari said.

L looked out his tinted window seeing three teenage girls wearing the Mahora Academy Jr High dress code. One girl had long brown hair, and a cute face, the second girl hard black hair done in a side ponytail, and the third girl was red head with long pigtails, bells in her hair, and appeared to have heterochromia with a blue left eye and a green right eye.

The two girls who were running for the academy noticed the limo, "Konoka looks like we have a celebrity here." The redhead girl said.

"Ooh I wonder who it is Asuna." The brown haired girl known as Konoka said but the black haired girl held an arm out to block her.

"Ms. Konoka it's not safe to be too close to the street."

"Oh relax Setsuna." Konoka said.

When the limo stopped at a red light, Asuna and Konoka tapped on the window. L had the window rolled down. The girls looked surprised as they saw L, who wasn't the kind of person you'd expect riding in a limo.

"Blech you're not a celebrity." Asuna gagged.

"I guess not, but then again you're nowhere like one either." L answered.

The girl known as Asuna frowned with fire in her eyes and grabbed L by the shoulders, "WHAT WAS THAT PAL?!"

"Let go please, I have to be on my way!" L scowls at the girls behavior.

"Yeah Asuna, he's obviously a busy man." Konoka said.

Asuna huffs letting go as L pulled his head back into the limo rolls up the window and drives off.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Asuna asked her two friends.

"Well you have to admit Asuna you did insult him first." Konoka reminded her.

"That's besides the point!" Asuna barks.

"Um I hate to interrupt but if we don't hurry we will be late." Setsuna said.

"Oh my gosh you're right, we can't miss Takahata-sensei's class!" Asuna called as she ran off.

"Still the same." Konoka giggles as she and Setsuna rush after him.

Half an hour later at the Mahora Academy building inside the deans office, an old man with an oddly shaped head sat at a desk with another adult man by his side and lastly a boy with long silver hair with red eyes that was smiling at the two. While Watari and L presented themselves before the two.

"Dean Konoe it's so good to see you again." Watari said removing his hat and bowed his head before the old man."

"Indeed it has Watari, I see you've brought the famous L as promised." Dean Konoe said motioning to L.

L cleared his throat, "While I'm glad you've heard of me I'll have to ask you and the rest of the faculty to not address me as L. Instead you will refer to me as 'Ryuzaki'."

The silverette step up. "Well, nice to see you again L- I mean, Ryuzaki! I'm am Z but, my alias is Nero." the boy finshied with a smile.

L look at his so called brother he was about the age of 10, his eyes have bags for no sleep for VERY long periods of time.

"I see. I want only the people here in this room to know about the criminal while I'm here."

"Understood." Dean Konoe nods, "While both here you will have Takahata here be your mentor who will guide you through the basics of teaching your selected class."

"That's encouraging." Ryuzaki replied.

Takahata presents him with some kind of journal, "This is your class roster. The class you will be teaching is my former class 2A."

Ryuzaki holds it between both his thumbs and index fingers as he opens it and sees he has about 31 students, each of them appeared unique in their own way, from having numerous hair colors, styles, and appearances. "So these are the girls I will be teaching?"

"Yes, and among them you have my granddaughter Konoka." Konoe said as Ryuzaki saw Konoka's picture along with being labeled as 'Deans granddaughter'. He recognized her being with the girl who was giving him a hard time earlier.

"Dean Konoe?" a female voice asked as a well developed woman entered the office.

"As Shizuna welcome, Ryuzaki, Nero this is Shizuna Minamoto the school nurse and counselor." Konoe introduces, "Shizuna this is our newest member of the staff Ryuzaki."

"Very nice to meet you too Nero!" Shizuna smiles and winks at him.

"Nice to meet you to." Ryuzaki answered.

"feeling the same ma'am!" Z answered.

"Well, shall we go introduce you to your class?" Takahata asked Ryuzaki.

"Let's." Ryuzaki answered as the three walked off with Ryuzaki walking like a hunchback and Nero listening to a Ipod with the music so loud you might think he when deaf in the first few seconds

As they walked through the hall Ryuzaki decided to get some info from Takahata,

"Takahata is it?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Takahata asked.

"You say Class 2A was once your class right?"

"That's right."

"Well I'd like to have some information on this particular girl." He shows him the picture of Asuna in his class roster, "Student number 8; Asuna Kagurazaka."

"Oh Asuna-kun's a very lively student among students." Takahata began, "She may act a bit brash, but she's a good girl. Why do you ask?"

"I just have this feeling she's going to give me trouble." Ryuzaki answered recalling how she snapped off at him.

Soon they stopped in front of a room labeled '2A'. "This is it." Takahata said.

As Ryuzaki was about to enter he stopped in place and looked at the door carefully and looked above seeing something wedged in between the doorway and the door. He opened the door to reveal an eraser fell from above only to land in Ryuzaki's hand.

"School prank." Ryuzaki said, "An overly used one." He added until he looked down seeing some tripwire so he steps over it without triggering whatever was set up. As he entered the room he saw the girls in his roster looking at him in surprise and noticed the Asuna girl from before wide eyed, obviously she didn't expect to see him so soon.

"So this is class 2A." Ryuzaki said.

Nero whistles at the detectives perception. "so it would seem Ryuzaki."

"Hey how'd you avoid my trap?" asked a pink haired girl with pigtails who appeared to be the size of a grade school kid.

Nero answered that question. "first you let the door a bit slightly open then most people would and since that was the case the second prank was a good as done right, ryuzuki-Kun?"

The pale young boy nodded at his letter friend/ally. "yes too predicable." he said in monotone voice.

The girls gasped in amaze seeing him able to deduce all that like a detective. They gathered around him to get a better look, until Takahata entered.

"Well-well, you girls sure know how to welcome."

Asuna's eyes lit up at the sight of the man, "Oh my gosh! I knew you were going to be our teacher Takahata!" she cheered.

"On the contrary Asuna-kun, he is going to be your teacher."

The girls looked confused while Asuna's looked distraught, "He who? Him?" she looks at Ryuzaki who presented himself at his teachers' desk.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Professor Ryuzaki, and I'm your new homeroom teacher."

Ryuzaki introduced himself.

"and I'm his assistant Nero Knight." he gleefully told them.

The girls of the class looked at them oddly for awhile. Not getting any reaction Ryuzaki continued, "I specialize in the field of English, let's all get along well." He adds while Nero nodded.

The girls continued to stare at him oddly until they suddenly cheer and rush over to L and Z eager to get to know him.

"Excuse me sir my name is Kazumi." A red haired student said, "Could you please tell us where you're from?" she asked holding a mike to him.

"Well in England." Ryuzaki answered.

"and I as well, mostly raised there." Nero copied.

"So you're an Englishman?" another red haired girl asked while holding cheerleader pom-poms.

"Sort of." Ryuzaki and Nero answered.

"My name's Yuna, do you place sports?" a brown haired girl named Yuna asked.

"Well I'm a skilled tennis player." Ryuzaki answered.

" I train in swords fighting, kendo, archer, and also a little bit of track does those count?" he cutely asks.

Setsuna raise a eye-brow at the statement.

"My name's Ako, you should come by the Mahora sports field." A white haired girl said as the girls continued to talk with girl was asking Nero to help her in tracking club.

A glasses wearing girl turned to Takahata, "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked if this kind of boys are actually going to be their teacher.

"Nope it's real." Takahata answers. "Listen up girls, be nice to Ryuzaki because he'll be teaching your class this year, try not to scare him away too quickly."

"Yes sir!" the girls answered as they continued crowding Ryuzaki until one girl broke them up.

"Ease up girls, give our professor some air." A blonde haired girl said, "Nice to meet you Ryuzaki sensei, I'm Ayaka Yukihiro; the class representative. If you ever need any help or have questions, feel free to discuss it with me."

"Thank you very much class Rep." Ryuzaki answers until Asuna pushes her way through

the students to face him.

"Hold it right there, how'd you really know about that eraser?" Asuna demanded out of him.

"Didn't Nero already explain it, or were my words too complicated for you to understand?" Ryuzaki questioned her own intelligent.

Nero made a sizzling sound. "OHH! Holy cow!" he mimic his favorite shows saying.

Asuna frowns and grabbed Ryuzaki and Nero by they're collars which shocked the girls, "You wanna repeat that to my face punk?!"

Nero holds his hands in the air. "no,no I'm good!"

but, L wasn't " Will you kindly take your hands off me?" Ryuzaki frowned.

"Do as he says Asuna, just because he's not Takahata-sensei doesn't mean you have to take your frustrations out on him." Ayaka orders.

"Oh cram it Goldilocks!" Asuna muttered.

"Listen up Bells, I know you've been jealous of me since day one. And newsflash you wouldn't be able to get with Takahata even if your life depended on it." Ayaka mocked.

"Al right you're dead!" Asuna growled as the two engaged in a cat fight while the other girls were rooting and cheering.

"Excuse me could you please stop?" Ryuzaki asked in a not so authority tone. The girls didn't answer, "Please stop all right?" he continued in the same tone but to no avail.

Nero started to place the bets while watching L sad attempted to stop the girls.

Soon he noticed that Takahata broke the fight up, "We're sorry sensei." Asuna apologized to Takahata.

"Ladies, it's not me you owe the apology." Takahata reminds them that he's not the teacher here but Ryuzaki is.

"But sensei, you didn't hear what the rat said to me earlier!" Asuna growled at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki scowled, "If I recall Ms. Kagurazaka it was you who insulted me first." Reminding her that she insulted him by gagging and claiming he wasn't a celebrity which was a sign of rudeness.

"He's right Asuna." Setsuna added.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Asuna shouted. While nero thought. ' JUTSICE!'

"Everyone calm down!" Takahata finally broke it up.

Ayaka cleared her throat and bowed her head in apologetic, "My apologies Ryuzaki-sensei and Nero-sensei. I did not intend to come off like that."

"No problem." Ryuzaki said like he didn't even seem fazed by it.

Takahata and the rest of 2A turned to Asuna waiting for her to do the same. "I'm sorry to."

"Alls forgiven." Ryuzaki answered.

While Nero gently smiles getting some of the girls hearts. "Just please don't hurt each other to bad." he said in a child-like innocence.

"Ok class back to your seats." Ayaka ordered.

So the class went to their respective seats and Takahata went to the door to leave, "I leave it all up to you sensei." He tells Ryuzaki.

"Hai." Ryuzaki nodded as Takahata left.

Ryuzaki standing by his desk looking at his students decided to start his lesson seeing how

most time was wasted already. "Ok, class please turn to page sixty-five in your text books." He commanded as he took some chalk holding it in between in between him thumb and index finger like he was pinching it and started writing lessons on the chalkboard.

Nero watches L and quickly notices that Asuna was about to throw a chunk of her easer at L as he ran and jump to take the shot! "_LOOK OUT!" _he said in a slow-mo, english tone. And he was hit in his chest as he hit the ground with a thud! The girls were smiling at the little boys melodramatic way of teaching! He stay on the ground until Ryuzuki got a soda out and open it. Nero jumped back up and took. "thanks Ryu-Kun! Also asuna please don't do that to Ryuzuki-sensei."

Ayaka got up and went to the professors and whispered to them, " watch out for Asuna, sensei's! she's conniving and won't stop until she gets what she wants." Suddenly a book was chucked at her and she turned to Asuna in rage, "All right red you want a war you got one!"

"Bring it on blockhead, I'm going to wipe that grin right off your face!" Asuna calls as the two engaged in another catfight.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not again."he put a hand on his head as Nero made the bets again.

"Don't worry sensei." A short blue haired girl tells him, "This happens all the time between them. It's never too serious."

Ryuzaki couldn't believe he actually heard that this was a normal thing. But normal or not their catfight was becoming annoying. He marches to the girls and grabs their arms.

"Let go pal this isn't your business." Asuna shouted.

Ryuzaki gripped her arm tighter, "I'm your sensei, it is my business!" he frowns at her which sort of scared her and got the other girls cautious until the bell smile disappeared as it was replaced with a dark stoic frown.

"Class is over!" The girls cheer.

Ryuzaki sighed not being able to do anything about it. Soon the door opened and Takahata and Watari entered, "Well girls how was class?" Takahata asked.

Before the letter bros. could say anything Asuna stepped in, "Class was wonderful Takahata-sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei is such an effective Nero-sensei makes learning fun as well!"

"Well good to see all of you getting along so well." Takahata smiled as he left while Asuna turned back to Ryuzaki giving him a dirty face. Ryuzaki scowled knowing he was right about Asuna giving him rolled his eyes as he taps L's sholder. L look at Nero as he whispered some thing to him. "it's time I tell you."

"Well it was nice meeting you all but we have to be going now." Ryuzaki told the girls.

"See you later sensei." The girls said as they left with Watari.

As Ryuzaki, Nero and Watari walked through the hall Watari had to know how the day went, "So how was your first class Ryuzaki, Nero?"

"For my first class Watari it didn't exactly go how I wished it." Ryuzaki nodded at that while thinking how lucky he is got this job but, forgot it's for catching Omega!

"Oh well tomorrow's another day." Watari comforts him.

Later on Ryuzaki was sitting outside at the School's statue eating a bar of chocolate, with

Nero by his side drinking his 97th soda! " allright. This criminal Omega is wanted for stealing a rare book, guns, swords, and most of all a notebook." Z said in a stoic tone.

Ryuzuki look at him. "that's all if you just make a search of cross examinations of people at the scenes of the crimes you can-"

Nero cut himoff. "I did this but, all I got was a note saying. 'I want to have a battle with the legendary L and Z to catch me!' as if he mocking my skills but, I do admit It'll be fun working with you L."

L had a calculating look on his face. "why do you think his here in this all-girls school?"

Nero smiled. "I heard that this school holds a special gem for research proposes. There's no way Omega will give that up!"

L nodded and saw a purple haired girl carrying a tall stack of books and looked like she was barely able to keep them all steady. "That girl's in our class." He said looking at his roster and found her, "Number 27; Nodoka Miyazaki. Doesn't she know it's dangerous to carry that many books all at once, especially going down stairs?" he asked himself and he stood up walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

Nero shrugged "maybe she's loves books that much."

Nodoka started loosing balance until she fell from the top of the stairs screaming and was falling right for the ground until she landed in the arms of Ryuzaki. "You ok?" Ryuzaki asked.

Nero clapped at L foresighting. "_Nice catch!" he_ spoke in English.

Nodoka saw who's arms she was in a blushed deeply, but if that wasn't enough Asuna was right there obviously witnessing the whole scene. Ryuzaki noticed the position he was in with Nodoka, "This is awkward." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time super detective genius L decided to take up the task of being an English professor at the Mahora Academy to help his letter brethren Z to find a master theft by the named of Omega. But, now assigned to a class of thirty-one girls the great detectives must face this challenge while looking for Omega._

L and Z or rather Ryuzaki and Nero who had just caught Nodoka Miyazaki before she fell and almost broke her head, but didn't go unnoticed by Asuna

"Hello Asuna." Ryuzaki said plainly.

Nero look at the bell wearing girl and thought. 'if L and I don't watch it we may blow our cover with this one.' the kid thought to himself.

"What were you doing to bookworm?!" Asuna shouts.

"Saving her life of course, otherwise she could've broken her head." Ryuzaki answered.

"How'd you even know she was going to fall in the beginning?" Asuna asked still unconvinced.

"Well she was carrying too many books for her delicate form to support, and standing by the edge of the stairs didn't help it at all, so I deduced that this would be the spot she would fall to." Ryuzaki explained it.

"To add from Ryuzaki just said there was also a slight breeze that may have some element to it and the way she was walking it seems that her ankle was in pain if not just a bit from a bug." Nero added not to beaten by L.

"You think you two are so smart don't you?" Asuna asks with a scowl.

"That's because we are." Ryuzaki answered as he sat Nodoka down who was beginning to wake up, "You should be more careful next time Miyazaki-san."

"Um hai, arigato sensei." Nodoka said nervously.

"If you'll all excuse me now, I better go." Ryuzaki said.

Nero nodded at that statement. "Yeah we didn't finished our little chat Ryuzaki." the latter brothers looked at each other and nodded as they left together.

Asuna and Nodoka watched as the Prof left them, suddenly Konoka approached, "Asuna!"

"Oh Konoka?"

"There you are, come on everyone's waiting for you." Konoka said until she noticed Nodoka picking up her books, "What happened here?"

"I don't even know how to describe it." Asuna sighed.

**Ryuzaki and Nero's chat and walk**

Nero restarted what they left off. "Ryuzaki like I was saying Omega is not a regular theft. The crime scenes showed that he used old styles of stealing along with some high-edge technology to help him as well. You know what this means right?" Z said with a heavy sigh.

L nodded. "he gifted with the art of thievery and uses high-cut technology means…he's a kid from Wammy's mansion. Perhaps one our-"

Nero snarls at his fellow ally. "Don't even say that shit L!" Nero clamed himself. "All right how many of allies do you know and their profession?"

L gave him a weird look but complied. "A also known as Linda who's profession is a actress. Then, there's B a.k.a. Theo who a chef in New Zealand. C is next of the latter's her name is Jackie who a mercenary for the army when there too dangerous job's. D who's partner with E in the world of marketing and stocks their names are Roy and Edward. F is a close friend to me, he's a ecologist while also finding and helping kids for Wammy's mansion. G is a undercover agent for us in the criminal underworld his name if I recall it's Drake. H is in a band who's watching drug dealers on the street on his daily performances. Jack very good on his drum solo. I is an Geologist who's makes sure that ancient viruses and diseases don't ever come back for someone like Margaret to take this profession she very strong for this profession. J is prop comedian who very successful, through I don't get Raze jokes at all. K…you and I know about that little incident right Nero?"

Nero looks away. "yeah."

L continued without caring for the letter K. "there's I or rather L a.k.a. Ryuzaki we both know that I'm detective for Japan and very high level cases that can't be ignored. M and N are authors that work on fiction Lily and Mitch are quite good. O or Zone is a game designer for many companions world wide. P, Q, and R are a rescue team in Brazil and their names are Luna, Link, Len. S is a dentist for the kids in Wammy's mansion he the only one I don't know his alias." "Thomas" "thank you. Next is T, U, V, W are a team of clock makers their names are as spoken Zane, Allen, Al, and Mist. X, Sirius owns a bakery which I come very often for his cakes. Y is teacher for the kids in Wammy's Mansion and she's great with them. I hope that Ms. Altair is all right with my successors. And at last there's you, Z, you're also a detective but you handle the cases in America and also handle extreme case that calls for you to be in the action unlike me who makes extra caution for cases like those." L finishes with a sigh. "but, I _was_ suggesting that maybe they were Omega that's all I'm trust them as much as you but, we can't afford to make mistakes and think our allies are not in the suspect list."

Nero nodded at that. "I know, I know it's just that I get a little angry with that Ryuzaki." the last and youngest letter in the ABC line apologizes.

The two saw Watari in front of them. "Ryuzaki and Nero if you two don't mind I like to have a word with you two.

Soon the two were walking along Mahora Academy taking in the surroundings, "So much bigger than the Wammy House." Nero says to himself until he looks up seeing Watari.

"where are you taking us Watari?" L asks his Guardian.

"I thought we'd have some dinner here." Watari said as he opened the doors to another room.

Upon opening the doors party poppers started popping and streamers were released, inside was all of class 2A, along with Takahata and Shizuna.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy Ryuzaki-sensei, Nero-sensei/kun!" the students cheered.

Ryuzaki and Nero even though they didn't show a surprised look was still surprised and both turned to Watari, "Did you know about this Watari?" the letter brothers asked unison.

"Forgive me, but they asked me to keep it a secret." Watari bows his head.

Ryuzaki then saw the two twin girls pulling him inside, "Come on sensei right this way." The one twin with the pigtails said. While her other twin did the same with Nero.

"The guests of honor sits here in the middle." The Kazumi girl said pulling up two chair for them.

"Arigato." Ryuzaki said as he climbed into the chair sitting in his crouching position. While Nero sat like a monk.

"What're you doing sitting like a vulture?" Asuna asked.

And why is Nero-sensei sitting like a monk" Setsuna asked.

"Forgive us but I have to sit like this." Ryuzaki explained, "If we sit like everybody else my intelligence and his abilities goes down by roughly forty percent."

They looked to him almost like them was crazy but said nothing, "Well now that the guests of honor has arrived the festivities can begin!" Kazumi announces and the girls cheer.

Ryuzaki took a drink given to him by a short blue haired girl. When he drank from the cup he coughed it up, "What did you just give me?"

"It's hot cola, like hot chocolate only different." The girl answered in a monotone like voice almost like his.

Nero like at her face and walks in a circle. "Dude, Ryuzaki she can pull off to be you sister or something." he said with a surprised look.

The Class rep Ayaka scowled, "Yue he's our honored guest, not a guinea pig for your dumb experiments!"

Soon Ryuzaki and Nero noticed numerous types of sweets and different soda's were set up on the table, and they took a bite out of the foods, "Mmm, delicious your cafeteria food's better than most ones."

"That's no cafeteria food." A Chinese girl with buns in her hair said while standing next to a slight portly girl. "Everything was made from scratch especially for you by us members of the Mahora Cooking club."

"I see very amazing." Ryuzaki said with a bit of a mouth full, "Let's see you're number nineteen Lingshen Chao." He motions to the Chinese girl and then turned to the portly one, "And you're number thirty Satsuki Yotsuba."

"Wow sensei you've memorized our names already." The class rep says happily.

Nero smirks. "well, we ARE your teachers comes with the territory."

Ryuzaki nod until a gong was banged on, "What's that?" he raised a brow.

Suddenly another Chinese girl swings in wearing a training outfit and starts going at it with Lingshen. Ryuzaki sighed, "Not more fighting."

"Oh don't worry sensei that's not fighting it's a routine for your honor." Ayaka explains as Ryuzaki noticed they were performing a Chinese martial arts routine.

When the two finished they bowed their heads to Ryuzaki who gave a light applaud, "Not bad, seat number twelve Fei Ku."

"Yup but get a load of this from me number sixteen Makie Sasaki." A pink haired girl said.

She wore a gymnastics leotard and holding a ribbon. She started performing some amazing routines using her ribbon showing off grace.

"Very remarkable skill and grace." Ryuzaki said.

As the festivities continued he watched as numerous other girls perform routines for him

such as student number twenty eight Natsumi Murakami performing a scene from some kind of play.

"Watch out cause here we go!" another red haired girl said as she and two others came up wearing cheerleader outfits and waving pom poms around performing cheer routines.

When they struck a pose Ryuzaki lightly clapped, "Well done number seven Misa Kakizaki." He motions to the violet haired girl, "Madoka Kugimiya classmate eleven." He motions to short haired one, "And number seventeen Sakurako Shiina Mahora cheerleaders." He motions to the red head.

Next was a dark-skin girl with a with some kind of markings under her eyes,one resembling a tear drop, and another was a green stripe going down her other eye. She was dressed in a circus jester's outfit performing lots of magic tricks

Nero blushed at the girl's outfit, but claps with great amusement. "nice talent Zazie-chan!" rasing a eyebrow from his 'brother'.

Soon Nodoka went to L and gave hi a coupon for saving her. "thank you for saving me sensei this is my thank you gift!" she said with a slight rushed tone.

Ryuzaki took it and said. "don't worry about it Miyazaki-san I would have done again and again since my students are precious to me."

Nero smiles at him. "uh-huh! I'll protect you girls with my own life as well!" he told them with great courage, not realizing the girls were blushing.

Ayaka clears her throat, "Sensei, in dedication of your arrival to class 2A I wish to present you with this." She declared revealing a bronze bust of Ryuzaki's and Nero head with they're same facial appearance.

The girls looked surprised and shocked while Ryuzaki looked at it with a blank look. Asuna the stormed up to the class rep, "She sees a boy and throws out her bust!"

Nero had a slight nose bleed hearing this as Konoka hands a napkin.

Ayaka frowns, "At least I have one!"

This resulted in another catfight between the two girls and Ryuzaki just watched it happened. While in the back Takahata, Shizuna, and Watari watched.

"Seems the class is already starting to warm up to Ryuzaki." Shizuna said.

"Yup, better than they ever warmed up to me." Takahata said, "He may very well do better with them than I did."

"Yes, well I'm sure Ryuzaki and Nero will be just fine with them." Watari adds.

Makie then comes up from behind Ryuzaki putting an arm around him, "Sensei, I need your birthday, your favorite color, and your blood type please."

Then the two girls Kakizaki and Yuna approached Nero, "Would you be interested in a love compatibility test?" Kakizaki asked.

"In case you're wondering, I'm a wolf with high mobility." Yuna adds earning a few chuckles.

"That's good to know." Ryuzaki answered plainly.

Nero had a nosebleed again but, hid it well as Setsuna passed him a tissues. 'dame hormones' Nero cursed the first chapter of manhood.

As it was already dark out everyone met outside the building, "Wow that was some party, we should throw another one real soon right sensei?" Makie asked Ryuzaki.

"What's the point of throwing a welcoming party if I'm already been welcomed?" he asked not seeing why they'd need to.

"Don't be silly, you can never feel too welcomed at Mahora." Yuna replies.

Nero nod at this. "indeed so I say more party…but, we DO need to TEACH at some point." he laughs weakly

"Well it's getting late I should be going." Takahata says, "If you have any questions Ryuzaki feel free to see me." He said walking off.

"Of course Takahata." Ryuzaki answered.

Ryuzaki was then approached by a long brown haired girl who was student number twenty one; Chizuru Naba, and a brainy girl who was called Satomi Hakase; student number twenty four.

"If you don't mind me masking, where're you going to live sensei's?" Chizuru asked.

"Will you be in a faculty residence, or are you planning on staying in your own private apartment off campus?" The Satomi girl asked.

"Well it's already been decided, I've rented out an apartment off campus." Ryuzaki explained, "Well Watari, we better get going. Are coming Nero?"

Nero shakes his head. "I already got a room with a student of ours when I got here early. Any way lets meet early in café in the school to talk about the GEMS of past THIEF'S." he said in code.

L nodded. "yes at 3:00 in the morning. Come Watari." the orphan left first. As did Nero headed to the forest in great speed.

"Yes Ryuzaki." Watari bows his head to the girls and the two walk off.

Asuna and Konoka watched as the two left, "What's up with them, and who's that old guy with him?"

"Maybe he's his Ryuzaki's father." Konoka suggests.

"No way you see his age he's old enough to be his grandfather!" Asuna replies.

"His age is definitely on par with Takahata." Ayaka adds just to smite Asuna.

"You take that back about Takahata-sensei you ugly cow!" Asuna growled as the two engaged in another cat fight.

Through Setsuna was the only one who wondered about Nero. ' I swear I saw him before…but why was he taking in code to Ryuzaki sensei? Even if they're our sensei's I will protect miss Konoka.

While watching from aside where two other students, one was short Caucasian with long bleach blonde hair, and green eyes, the second one was tall with long bright green hair, with two long things sticking out of her head.

"Ryuzaki-sensei seems to be very intriguing as 'he' said, don't you think so master?" the taller girl asks the short one.

"He's very strange if that's what you mean Chachamaru, but still I look forward to what he can do as a teacher." The girl smirks. "we better go back to our home before Nero-baka touches my dolls." she said as she jump in great power!

Meanwhile at an apartment rented out by Ryuzaki and Watari, the genius was at a laptop on the floor typing some stuff up. "Well Ryuzaki I sure hope this semester will do well for you."

"I hope so to Watari." Ryuzaki said taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

Inside of Mahora academy

A cloak figure in black wearing a top hat with the omega symbol on his back looks at the gem it was protected by a powerful invisible barrier. "soon…soon I'll defeat L and Z…and I'll get what I deserve soon both the magic and human worlds will be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the person laugh but, activate the alarms "OH SHIT I GOTTA STOP LAUGHING LIKE…BUT IT'S SO MUCK FUN."

**That's the second chapter hope you'll all like it! Will L and Z find who Omega? Or will Omega M.O. will belong to him? L and Z may have to step into the realm of magic to beat Omega! Next time L the teacher baths and messages!**


	3. Chapter 3

L and Z

_Last time super detective genius L and Z were welcomed to Mahora academy and there are now starting their teaching careers! Now L and Z must figure out where Omega is and what the thief is trying to steal while teaching their students._

_**3:31 a.m. Mahora academy cafeteria **_

L or rather Ryuzaki walked to school's cafeteria and look for Nero or rather his letter brother Z. "hmm…since, the school classes don't start in another 32 minutes, this is the best time to talk." He saw Nero who orders a chocolate strawberry cake for L and while he ordered himself a cherry-flavored soda call 'bloody mist' and a vanilla bar.

Just about L was going to speak he was stop by the cans tab opening and releasing the bubbles. "bout time you got here L!" he said quietly knowing that L cases were broadcast to Japan and made him into a legend, even Z was a little famous here in Japan since he had cases that would escaped into here, but he always were a mask with the delta symbol so no one would guess it was him, when he caught them.

L glared at his foolish brother's carelessness of talking. "Nero, remember call me Ryuzaki." He said in cool tone.

"Don't you worry L in this booth; the cameras can't see or hear us." He said as he drank the cherry flavored soda.

L sat down and started on the cake. "So I assumed we're going to talk about the thief?"

Nero who just orders another soda nodded. "Yes, you know I'm the youngest letter right?"

L nods, "yes, but I don't see what has to do with case…" He saw Nero faces looked down in sadness. "What's wrong?"

Nero sighs. "This… is my last case Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki eyes slightly widen. "For what reason, if I remember right you have no real reason to leave so why?"

Nero chuckles. "Because I know what the other letters see me as…a pain at their sides." He smiles in pain.

Ryuzaki remembers that Wammy asks if he could watch Nero if he ever had some time, but since he wanted a world of peace he never check on Nero. "I…see. Forgive me on this subject Nero."

Nero opens the second soda that he bought. "At any rate let's discussed about the case." Nero pulled out a folder that said '_deaths, items, and ally's' _Ryuzaki read the folder.

_This is high class information the Z is only allowing L to keep._

_The case has so far has Nero leads dead, his caretaker as well, and his best friend molly._

_The items that was stolen are a notebook that was found in the enlighten era, _

_The only people who can read this as well are Naomi Misora, L's ally since the BB(beyond birthday) serial murder case and Raye Penber, Nero best ally for undercover cases. More allies will be noted if Z and L agree._

L read and nodded. "So if anything's out of the ordinary we mark it and discuss right?"

Nero nodded. "Yes, I call Raye to help, but he needs some time until then so it's just us for now."

L smiles at this. "Let's hope we can finish this case, before he arrives." He saw the clock and stood (hunch) up. "It's time for class come on Nero." Nero followed his brother to their class.

L look at his younger brother and sighs, "Nero, are you really just going to quit?"

Nero walk at a fast pace knowing L won't keep up with him, "Hai." He left in a sprint making L slightly tick.

Meanwhile inside the 2-A room Asuna was grumbling still not liking the idea of Ryuzaki and Nero as their teacher instead of Takahata.

"This bites ever since the jerks came here it's been a disaster." She starts, "We've gotta find a way to get rid of them somehow."

"Relax it's not so bad, I think Ryuzaki's kinda funny and Nero-kun is quite handsome Konoka said with a blush remembering Nero's pledge to protect them all.

"Clowns are funny! And Takahata is more handsome that persona-4-main-character-copying kid!" Asuna replied.

Ryuzaki and Nero soon entered the classroom, what was shocking to the class was that L seemed to be wearing the same clothes that he wore from yesterday. And Nero was wearing a kimono in silver an black, Nodoka called out to the students, "Teacher approaches, all rise. Attention."

Ryuzaki looks at them, "You have it down well." He said plainly. Nero just seed to analyzed the class for some reason.

"Bow." Nodoka adds and the girls do so.

"Good morning sensei." The girls said.

"Good morning girls." Ryuzaki and Nero replied plainly.

"Take your seats." Nodoka finished as they all sat down.

Ryuzaki picks up his book holding it in his pinching fashion with both hands, "Today let's turn to page 128 in our texts." And soon Nero was reciting a poem in perfect English and impressed the students with his words.

"_The fall of Jason the flower. Spring came. Jason the flower was born on the branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends."_

"Now which of you can translate this passage into Japanese? Anyone?" Ryuzaki asked as he looked amongst his students to see which would do so. His gaze then fell upon Asuna was trying not to make eye contact, "Asuna-san perhaps?" Nero snicker at the hell that was going to happen.

"Why do I have to?" Asuna lashes out.

"Because it would be a good opportunity for you." Ryuzaki replied plainly.

"Opportunity for you to ruin my life?" Asuna barked.

"No, to show your classmates what you can do." Nero answered.

"You might as well not bother sensei." Ayaka started, "She obviously doesn't know the answer, why not let me do it."

"Stick it Blondie he called on me!" Asuna said as decided to do it only to show the class rep off.

"_Jason was… on the flower… the fell. Then spring came? Jason and the flower."_ Asuna started, _"Let's see… They ate brunch on the tall tree… and then there were bones… hundereds of them?" _she said obviously not well at translating.

"I'm sorry Asuna but that isn't right." Ryuzaki answered. Nero somehow got a shield and coward behind it in a corner.

"What?" Asuna barked.

"I guess this isn't your strongest field." Ryuzaki added getting a laugh out of the students.

"HA!" Nero said behind the shield in a Stewie like tone.

"If you think she's bad at English Lit, you should see her in Algebra class." Misa Kakizaki added.

"And economics." Yue Ayase added.

"And science and history." Chao Lingshen added.

"Girls you're being to rough on her." Ayaka started, "She does excel in P.E."

"And what's wrong with that?" Asuna shouted.

"Nothing if you throw stuff for a living, oh wait you do." Ayaka said to spite the enraged redhead. "HA!" the cowardly letter Z said again.

"Ok that's it, you die!" Asuna growled at the class rep.

"All right break it up so we can get on with the lesson." Ryuzaki said without showing too much authority and glare at Nero who got out his betting box.

"And you tow, you guys did this just to embarrass me didn't you?" Asuna grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar along the younger teacher.

"Please let go of us, we are your teachers." Ryuzaki reminds her.

"Like I care!" Asuna barked before going back to her seat and fumed at the poor detectives as they continued with the lesson.

Soon later on Ryuzaki was by the school statue going over his notes, "That Asuna, why can't she be like the other girls and not give me trouble?" Nero shrugs as he wrote addition information into the folder possibly notes about the class for the near future.

"Um Ryuzaki sensei?" a voice asked.

Ryuzaki turned to see Nodoka, Yue, and their friend Haruna, "Sorry to bug you, but we have a question about what we studied in class."

"Yes number fourteen Haruna Saotome, what did you want to know?" Nero asked as he closed his case folder and pinch his the bridge of his nose remembering everyone's abilities, he sworn this is another reason his going up his title of Z.

"Actually Nodoka's the one with the question." Haruna replied.

"Hello Sensei." Nodoka bowed her head in respect.

"Nodoka, something's different about you." Ryuzaki said looking at Nodoka and realized he could finally see her eyes, "It's your hair isn't it, not a bad look." Nero look at her and fakes anger as he said 'redoing the sketches he did for the class all for the girl!'

Nodoka blushed as Haruna and Yue pull the bangs out of Nodoka's face to expose her whole face.

"I know doesn't she look cute?" Haruna asked, "She's got such a great face, but you'd never know, she's always hiding behind her bangs."

Nodoka couldn't take this anymore and ran off, "Nodoka?" Ryuzaki asked. Nero rolled his eyes, 'for someone to be have the most greatest mind in this world his dense to women…I think also insulted myself…ouch.'

"Sorry about this sensei." Haruna said as she and Yue hurried after her.

"That was very awkward." Ryuzaki said until Nero's cellphone rang and he answered it, "Yes? Dean Konoe, yes I'll be right over." He said hanging up and both left for the headmasters' office.

When he arrived he had just received an order from the headmaster, "You want me to dispose of this?" he holds up a vials containing a liquid substance.

Nero looks at the vials that held the pick liquid, "just what is it and why us?" the helper to L asks.

"That vial contains a very strong aphrodisiacs I had made by Shizuna, but she said it was too strong to use, so I'd like you two to be the ones to dispose of it, think of it as your next task as teachers." Dean Konoe instructs.

"Very well." Ryuzaki answered as he took the vials and left the office. Nero tugs on his shirt and tilt his head cutely "L-kun… what is a aphrodisiac?"

"it counts as a food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire." he said in a bored tone.

"DEAR GOD MAN, WHAT HAS MANKIND DONE!?" Nero dramatically yelled as he took the vials and ran to destroy the heaven's curse.

L tries to catch up as he can until he spotted Asuna in front of , "Good afternoon Asuna-san."

"Now what do you two want, come to ruin my life even more?" Asuna grumbles.

"Actually we have a job to do, Nero and I have to dispose of this aphrodisiac." Ryuzaki explained holding up the vials, "You know this may be what you could use to win the heart of Takahata."

"What was that?" Asuna barked as she grabbed the vials and poured it down Ryuzaki's throat and Nero throat as well.

"Why did you just do that?" Ryuzaki asked. As nero started to pray to every single hero and god he knows and the list is damn long as hell!

"As payback for humiliating me in class." Asuna said.

Nero was the first to realized the drug was not affecting 'Bells' he released the breath he was holding. "it was failure thank fucking god!"

Asuna looks down on them, "I can't believe you two try to trick me with a fake love potion!" she said until Nero felt soft mounds on the back of his head! Scared to look back he had no choice to do so.

"Nero-kun." Konoka squealed, "I never truly realized it until now sensei but up close you've got to be the cutest most loveable guy I've ever seen!" As Nero tried to yank her off of him.

"Konoka?" Asuna was confused but Ayaka was right behind them and looked furious.

"Konoka you let go him this instant or I'm going to tell the dean!" Ayaka ordered, "This is so not appropriate he's our teacher!"

"But I can't help it, he's so dreamy." She replied turning Nero to face Ayaka who started blushing.

The class rep got down on one knee presenting the prof with a bouquet of roses, "Please accept these as a token of my undying love sensei." And somehow as if by her ancestor or some other power the classroom turn into a golden stage with rose petals falling in the most beautiful way.

"You've got to be kidding me." Asuna said unable to accept what's happening, but realized the Mahora cheerleading trio was right behind her.

"Ryuzaki-Sensei!/ Nero-Sensei" They cheered while blushing.

Sakurako holds out a plate with shortcake on it, "Sensei I know how much you love sweets so try this shortcake I made in Home Ec."

Kakizaki holds up a blue shirt, "Oh how about trying on this shirt I made it'll go great with your jeans."

"Let me give you a kiss Nero-sensei!" Madoka said as they try to get Ryuzaki's shirt off and Nero a kiss but the professors got out of their grips.

"Sorry girls but I have business elsewhere." Ryuzaki said as he rushed off not showing fear for his life.

Nero yelled out in fear of both the drug and the girls, "DANG YOU MANKIND!DANNNGGGG YOOOOUUUU!"

"Ryuzaki-kun wait!" the students cry as they rush after him.

Asuna watches as the five girls chased after Ryuzaki, "So it does work."

Ryuzaki ran through the hall in a very odd fashion still with a hunched over back while swinging his arms oddly. 'I hate having to run.' He thought until he spotted Nodoka in the hall. "Nodoka-san, I need you to keep me hidden."

"Hidden from who sensei?" Nodoka asked concerned.

"Explain later, hiding is the objective." Ryuzaki replied.

Meanwhile Nero was moving with grace and speed of a skill fighter, "thank you lady Ryougi Shiki for teaching your family's techniques." he said as he slip away from Makie's ribbon. Nero ran into Chizuru who was holding a doll that Nero pick and hold it close to his chest and gently rub it's head. "Aww…this doll is very beautiful…wait what I was doing?" he said in amuse tone as he play with the doll.

Chizuru rubs her head and sees her lovable teacher play with a doll in adorable way. Her heart started to race seeing her teacher hold the doll like a child and her mind she saw Nero and Her in a older version and a cute girl that had both qualities of them.

She got behind Nero who felt death behind him and his eyes turn into little black dots. He saw Chizuru behind her face fully flushed and breathing heavily, "Nero-kun~ do want to play house?~" she said in sing-sang voice with a lustful tone.

Nero's mind went faster then the speed of light, and heard a voice in the back of his head. "**leave now! This isn't right! Leave now or your heart we'll be broken again and the girl's too…just like your successors!" **the voice said in dark, mocking tone that made Nero leave faster than he was a few seconds ago. He had a strong look on his face, "I didn't betray her, she wasn't worthy of being the successor of Z!"

Soon Nodoka brought Ryuzaki into the library and locked the door, "Don't worry sensei I locked it so they won't know you're in here."

"Thank you very much Nodoka-san." Ryuzaki said and looked around the library, "Such a large library Mahora has, I'm impressed." He said and looked at Nodoka who looked just the same as the other girls, blushing and love struck. "I better go." Ryuzaki said running away only to crash into a shelf of books with Nodoka as well.

Asuna was looking for Ryuzaki until she heard two screams come from the library, she tried to open it but it was locked, "Locked, al right time to do it the hard way!"

Meanwhile back inside Ryuzaki was laying on a pile of books with Nodoka on top of him looking him in the eyes, "You know I've never been alone with a man before."

"I understand, though I'm not the best choice for your first time, you're my student, and I'm you're teacher." Ryuzaki explained, "You'll hate me after this, I give a 43% of that possibility!"

"You're probably right." Nodoka said leaning closer, "Wait, you're wrong I could never hate you."

'Why did I choose to take this job again?' Ryuzaki asked himself.

Suddenly the doors of the library broke down all because of Asuna's kick and Nero punch (who came at the scene wearing a priest outfit) which startled Nodoka who passed out and Ryuzaki looked to the doorway.

"Nice kick." Ryuzaki said and look at Nero clothing, "do I need to ask?" Nero chuckles sheepishly, "hehe not really."

Asuna noticed him in an awkward position with Nodoka, "Again?"

"This wasn't my fault." Ryuzaki said.

Asuna sighed, "Well it was my fault for making you drink it, so call it even." She said helping Ryuzaki up along with Nodoka, meanwhile Konoka and the girls who were affected snapped out of it.

Soon after returning Nodoka to the dorms Ryuzaki and Nero (who was still afraid of the affects still working) headed back to his apartment, where Watari finished making Ryuzaki his favorite dishes (sweets, cakes, ect. you know L stuff) and started working on Nero's food (steaks, sodas, Chinese, Japanese, Mexican ect.), "Good evening Ryuzaki how was today?"

"Hectic Watari." Ryuzaki sighed as he sat down on the floor and started eating.

"Oh my I hope nothing bad happened." Watari said worried.

"Not too bad, something good did come out of it, I think I may have made a friend." Ryuzaki said looking at his class book with words written underneath Asuna's and Nodoka's pictures. Under Asuna's name was 'A good person & has strong kick', while under Nodoka's name was 'Sweet girl'. He looked at Nero… he flip the roster to write Nero-Z 'Random', 'friend' he promised himself to fix the mistake he made and learn about Nero more and why he is quitting from Z's title.

**(And that's the chapter, for those who read it I hope you enjoy. Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello once again everyone, I got another chapter just for all of you and I hope you're ready for it. And just to let you all know I'm skipping the bath scene for now.)**

One afternoon on Mahora's school grounds Ryuzaki and Nero were sitting on a bench reading a little book and taking a few notes, 'Afternoon's here at Mahora are very peaceful, I guess being a teacher isn't so bad after all.' Ryuzaki thought until he heard a lot of complaints going around. He looked ahead seeing a few of his students such as Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira who were in a stare down with a few older girls wearing a different uniform. "Those girls are from the High School section of Mahora, the one up front is Eiko, and judging from the way they are behaving a brawl is most likely to engage, well I cannot allow that on my authority as teacher." He said getting up from the bench and tries to run over to them in a hunched over fashion. Nero followed, but kept saying 'we're digging our graves' and something about insurance.

"You little babies really want to take us on?" the lead High School girl asked.

The detective'sstudents glared angry at her until he called over, "Hey there hold it, back away!" Nero ordered.

"Ryuzaki?" Makie asked.

"So that's him?" one of the high school girls asked.

"The new professor?" another asked.

Ryuzaki finally reached them, "Violence will not be held here on school grounds unless you're willing to make me mad." He said without showing even a hint of getting mad.

Ryuzaki and Nero's students look worried not wanting to upset their teacher, while the lead high school girl approached, "So this is the teachers they're all talking about?"

Ryuzaki noticed the high school girl's gaze was on him in a creepy way, "Could you girls please not stare at me like that it's rude." He said until he found himself being huddled by the girls who were checking him out. Nero felt the aura that Chizuru gave off from during the aphrodisiac fiasco.

"You're so handsome; you must be like the youngest teacher here." Eiko cheered hugging L.

"He's too cute to function!" another high school girl adds while hugging Nero.

Ryuzaki's student's stood by watching not sure what to do until a volleyball nails Eiko in the back of her head.

"Al right who wants to die?" Eiko shouted.

Ryuzaki saw the ball came from the combined throw of Asuna and Ayaka, "Sorry to interrupt but I think this has gone on long enough." Ayaka started, "The young women of class 2A come here every day so I strongly suggest you old hags go back to the high school and think about why you so desperately need to recapture you youth."

"Oh yeah why don't you make us?" a high school student asked.

"Ayaka-chan I don't think your reasoning is helping." Nero said.

"And another thing, how dare you place your hands on Nero-kun and Ryuzaki-sensei!" Ayaka continued, "You better…" she continued until Asuna pushed her out of the way, "All right Ayaka we get it you like him now shut up."

"Ignore my street smart friend, but the fact that remains is you should get lost before we have to kick your blue-skirted butts." Asuna started.

"Oh this cannot go well." Ryuzaki said to himself while Nero who somehow got a crowbar nodded and started to use it to pry himself from the girls.

"We've heard of you two, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro." Eiko started, "You two may only be in middle school but you're already notorious for being pig-headed."

"So you two have renowned reputations?" Ryuzaki asked his two students and Nero stopped using the crowbar to listen in as Eiko explained. Nero only shook his head in shame along with Ryuzaki who almost got out of the girls grip.

"Everyone in the school knows about the troublesome antics you two have committed, and in any case." She said as she held Nero close while the professor try and break lose. "You greedy girls have been keeping this adorable teacher all to yourselves for way to long. So it's our turn to play with him now." She said and turned to Nero pecking him on his left temple making him turn cherry red.

This only infuriated Ayaka seeing an older student do that to her own teacher, she ran up to Eiko knocking the genius detective out of her hands and fought with her, "Get your lecherous paws off him!" she argued as Asuna jumped in to help the class rep.

"Girls, girls please!" Ryuzaki tried to stop them but to no avail. He look at Nero who was high of the lip contact!

Just as things was about to get out of hands Takahata showed up and pulled Asuna and Ayaka back, "You girls sure aren't lacking energy I'll say that much." Takahata said.

"Takahata-sensei." Asuna gasped.

Ryuzaki sighed seeing someone with authority show up to stop the madness, "Getting into schoolyard brawls is hardly the ladylike behavior I've grown to respect."

"You're right sorry sensei." Asuna said blushing.

Takahata turned to the high school girls, "And you, I'm sorry about my former students misconduct, but then again you older students should know better than to pick on middle schoolers don't you?"

Eiko sighed, "Yes sir." She said as the high school girls left.

Ryuzaki finally got up and looked at Takahata thinking, 'Incredible, I was useless and he handled it like he was made to do it. I admire that.' He thought honestly to himself.

Takahata looked to Ryuzaki and his brother who was concerned until Takahata winked knowing that Ryuzaki and Nero will one day be able to handle things without him around.

Later on in the girls changing room the girls were getting into their gym clothes while Asuna was swooning on Takahata, "Takahata-sensei is so good at what he does isn't he? He has such a commanding voice."

Konoka who'd been listening to her spoke up, "Wow you still got it bad for him huh, and I thought you changed to Ryuzaki, he's cute to." She said, but preferred Nero.

Asuna grumbled, "Cute as an annoying relative, but compared to their teaching abilities they're about as good as a pimple on prom night, so is Nero."

"Come on, don't you think you're being too hard on them?" Konoka asked.

Kakizaki butted in on their conversation, "But she's got a point Konoka, even you have to admit Ryuzaki's teaching skills leave plenty to be desired. Nero is still young so he has to follow Ryuzaki's lead since he's the assistant after all."

"Hey! What'd you expect they're still new here it's not his fault?" Madoka added in a bit of defense for Ryuzaki.

"Yeah I guess Takahata-sensei has had more experience as a teacher." Sakurako adds.

Ayaka interrupts them, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, and here I thought you were big fans of Ryuzaki-sensei and Nero-sensei."

"Cut the noobs some slack I mean he's doing the best he can guys." Asuna adds.

"Wow Asuna and you were the one who started this whole thing." Konoka said.

"So that doesn't mean I can't finish it to." Asuna replied.

"Whatever you say, anyway we got a volleyball game today." Konoka said.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge Ryuzaki and Nero were sitting at their own desks watching Takahata converse with some other teachers, 'As L I can control the police all over the world with just the push of a button, but compared to Takahata in the field of teaching I'm useless. I've never been so depressed.'

Nero was pouting at the girls that molest his body…_AGAIN!_ 'As Z I can be anywhere and nowhere in blink of an eye, but as a teacher I more undetectable then a hot, juicy piece of meat in a zombie island!'

"Ryuzaki, Nero?" Shizuna asked standing above him.

"Yes Shizuna?" Ryuzaki asked looking up at her, along with Nero who move his to the side to look.

"I heard you two had a run in with the high school girls." Shizuna said.

"Yes that's true; things were getting out of hand until Takahata showed up and sorted everything out. I just wish I was more in control like that." Ryuzaki said looking over at the teacher. Nero just hot out his shield and hid the corner to hide his shame.

Shizuna giggled, "You know you guys don't have to try so hard, abilities like that come with age and experience which cannot be rushed. You just try being the best teacher you two can be on your own terms and let Takahata be the best on his terms."

Ryuzaki cracked a bit of a smile, "Yes, you're right." Nero stood and smiling at the speech and pump his fist the air! "Yeah let's do right next time!"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Nero-sensei!" Makie called rushing in the room.

"Makie what is the situation?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It's those mean High School girls, they've taken over our volleyball court for free period." Makie said.

"Those girls at it again huh?" Nero asked and noticed Takahata was all tied up for the moment and couldn't help him, so he had to do it themselves. "All right then Makie let's go." He got off his seat and followed Makie to the court.

When Ryuzaki saw the High school girls and practically all of his students were ready to go at it until he reached them, "Al right girls that's enough."

"Ryuzaki?" Asuna asked.

"Sensei." Eiko blushed.

"I will not allow violence on school grounds." Ryuzaki said and as usually Nero nodded dumbly.

"But, they took our court." Yuna complained.

"Yeah, but we were here first." A high school girl shot back.

"Look girls isn't there a way to solve this peacefully without violence?" Nero asked looking at everyone, "Like say sharing the court in a game of volleyball against one another?" Ryuzaki gave him a lazy thumps-up.

"Great idea sensei." Eiko smirked. "All right it's a challenge, if we lose we'll give you back your precious court for good and make a solemn vow never to return again, agreed?" she asked the 2A students.

Ryuzaki and Nero sweat dropped, "Not quite what we were hoping for." They said in together.

"That's easy for you to say you guys are bigger and stronger than we are!' Yuna argued.

Eiko smirked, "Well in that case we'll play a more fitting game like dodge ball, we'll even be so kind as to throw in a handicap to be fair, eleven on our side versus twenty-two on yours?"

"We accept your challenge, hurling things at you sounds fun." Ayaka answered.

"Oh and by the way." Eiko started again and latched onto Ryuzaki, "If we win we get to keep Ryuzaki and Nero-kun here all to ourselves!"

"WHAT?" Asuna and Ayaka shouted.

"Why do I try to reason with girls?" Ryuzaki asked himself. Nero made a called to police to search for his body just in case and life insurance.

Soon enough the three Mahora cheerleaders were cheering the team of 2A on, "Go-Go let's go! Go-Go let's go 2A! Ready ok!"

While off to the side was Chachamaru launching fireworks in the sky as support while Evangeline stood by her side. Off to the other side the students that were on the bench were Setsuna, Kaede, Zazie, and Mana Tatsumiya.

"This is a battle we cannot afford to lose, ready to kick some tail Asuna?" Ayaka asked her so called friend.

"You better believe I am." Asuna replied.

"I sure hope so; it'd be a pain to suddenly transfer to another class." Ryuzaki said.

Nero shook his head at the girl's, "like effing bipolar, one side hates the other agrees. Buuut, for once I ain't complaining." He said as he got into a kenpo stance that grab Chao and Ku Fei attention.

"Hope you're ready to die!" Eiko called acting intimidating which worked on the students who were panicking, "Heads up." She tossed the ball and it bounced off of Konoka's, Haruna's, and Fumika's heads.

"Three outs from class 2A!" a high school girl announces.

"Sorry." Konoka said to Asuna as she, Fumika, and Haruna go to the out section.

"Now for an encore!" Eiko threw the ball again and it got Kazumi, Fuka, and Yue.

"The game is dodge ball!" Ayaka lectures them.

"Well sorry but we can't budge!" Kazumi argued back and they realized with so many people on their team taking up their side of the court there's no place for them to run to making them sitting ducks.

"Yes, the more people you have on a team in dodge ball the less chance you have of saving yourself from getting hit." Ryuzaki said.

"OH! And you're just telling us this now?" Nero shouted with his head turning red with anger.

"I thought you'd know." Ryuzaki answered.

"Everyone spread out!" Asuna ordered.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Eiko called, "Now to pick off the weakest link!" she aims for Nodoka.

"Bookworm!" Yue called.

Nodoka shielded herself for the worse until Nero jump out and caught the ball.

"Wow!" Haruna gasped.

"Sensei's got game." Kazumi smiled.

"Thank you sensei." Nodoka said.

"Don't mention it." Nero grinned.

"Nero! I'll take it from here." Asuna took the ball and threw it for Eiko, but to their shock she caught it just like that.

Nero whistles, "she got the power!" he yelled like a preacher.

"What but how?" Ako gasped.

"Sorry but you girls are out of your league against us!" Eiko said as she and the girls threw off their uniforms to reveal their gym clothes underneath, "We are the Mahora Black Lilies, champions of the Kanto Dodge ball tournament."

"When did doge ball become a tournament?" Yuna gossiped with the girls.

"We stopped playing that in grade school." Makie added.

"How much you wanna bet they were the only team to enter this so called tournament?" Asuna added.

"How dare you insult the Mahora Black Lilies!" Eiko snapped and turned to two members, "Shii, Bibi, prepare for the triangle attack!"

"Triangle attack?" the girls laughed.

"Professor I'll protect you!" Ayaka shields Ryuzaki.

The three high schoolers attacked Ayaka from all sides with the ball and nailed her. "So that's why they call it the triangle attack, they're very good." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Whose side are you on?" Asuna scolded him. And again Nero thought 'JUSTICE!'

Soon enough Eiko was picking off more of 2A then before until it was down to just Ryuzaki, Nero, Asuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Satomi, Lingshen, Fei Ku, Natsumi, and Misora.

"Now for my next secret move!" Eiko called jumping high into the air, "Sun attack Death blow!"

Asuna shielded her eyes from looking at the sun's light that Eiko was next to and Asuna ended up getting nailed with the ball.

"Asuna!" the girls and Ryuzaki called.

Nero bit his thump, "damn that was dirty as they come!" he whispered.

"Are you ok?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've felt better. Good luck prof, you may need it." Asuna said going with the other out players.

"Without Asuna we don't stand a chance." Makie whined.

"They have all that strength and experience." Ako adds.

"It'll be ugly." Akira finishes.

'Strength and experience?' Ryuzaki thought thinking back to what Shizuna said to him earlier.

Nero was having similar thoughts, "Like Avenger-Senpai always said 'in war tricks are fun for anyone, but the end it has just begun…'" he remember the rhyme his ally thought him.

"Ready to wave the white flag?" Eiko asked.

The girls looked ready to surrender until Ryuzaki and Nero turned to them, "Girls no matter what you mustn't surrender!"

"Sensei?" the girls gasped.

"Each of you has your own strengths and skills, and the only way to beat them at their own game is to use them, if not then there's no point in even playing." Ryuzaki explained to help hoping to get through, and sure enough.

"Our sensei is right!" Akira started, "We can't surrender to them."

"If we did that they'd take our homeroom teacher away, and we can't have that can we?" Makie asked the girls.

Yuna shook her head, "No not without putting up a good fight!"

"Right on that's the spirit class 2A!" Sakurako called as she and her cheerleading friends called, "Victory!"

Everyone in the out section smiled seeing Ryuzaki and Nero take authority, even Asuna smiled, 'You're guys all right after all teach.'

"They're so delusional they actually think they're going to win how pathetic." Eiko said to her team.

Nodoka who was watching from the side also felt moved by her sensei's words, "I wish there was something I could do to." She muttered to herself while Yue could hear her.

"Al right time to end this." Eiko said ready to throw the ball until Nodoka spoke up.

"Five second rule!" she declared, "It's against the rules for a player to hold the ball for more than five seconds."

"You can pass that ball to our side now thanks." Yue tells the older girls.

"You can't just make up rules like that now kid." Shii shot at the two library girls.

"I didn't make it up." Nodoka replied holding up a sports book, "I keep this book of sports rules during free period just in case."

"Right on bookworm!" the girls cheered.

Eiko grumbled as she gave them the ball. Yuna took it and got ready, "All right let's show them what we can do!" she ran towards them dribbling the ball, she jumped up, "It's a slam dunk!" she declared making a dunking move managing to knock two of the high school girls out.

"All right Yuna!" Fei Ku cheered.

"Well done." Ryuzaki gave a peace sign.

Soon the ball was coming to Ako and she brought her leg back and kicked it, "Goal!" she called nailing another high school girl.

Eiko reached to grab the ball but Makie used her ribbon to grab it and started using it to whip the ball all around knocking out more girls. "Come on that's got to be against the rules!" Eiko complained.

Suddenly Fei Ku and Lingshen performed a double kick move with the ball, and Satomi used a mechanical device to grab the ball and launch it back at the girls. Even Nero move in blinding speed and caught sure hits before they even got close to his students. Soon the girls of class 2A took control of the match until time was up.

"Times up, the winning team is class 2A." the ref declared.

"We did it!" the girls cheered as Ryuzaki smiled at them and turned to the high school girls, "Just like in chess… Checkmate."

"I can't believe we loss." Bibi grumbled.

"And we're not supposed to lose." Shii grumbled as well.

Ayaka and Asuna stood above them with Ayaka laughing, "Whoever said age before beauty hasn't played dodge ball before."

Eiko stood up glaring until Asuna came to defend, "Hey back off we won fair and square." She said but Eiko continued glaring.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not again." Suddenly he lost sight of Nero who was once again embraced by Eiko.

"One week, no three days that's all I ask! Can't we please borrow him for awhile?" Eiko begged while the girls looked shocked.

"Out of the question, you can't have him. They're our sensei's." Asuna answered.

"I second that, so go find some other teacher to kidnap." Ayaka adds.

Eiko started shedding tears, "Do you have any idea what it's like to come to school every day first thing in the morning to... this!" she declared holding a picture of their current homeroom teacher which was an out of shape man with a bloated face, and bald head.

This sight got the girls of class 2A to pity the high school girls, "Well that's very unfortunate for you." Ayaka said gagging.

Eiko then started again while holding Nero and another girl Ryuzaki, "Oh those dreary days would be more bearable if only we had this piece of handsome and cuteness as our teachers, at least I'd have someone to gaze soulfully at who wouldn't make me want to gag." She declared.

Ayaka started shedding tears, "I know just how you feel my sister!" Nero felt his world being hunted by the thought a second OLDER Ayaka! 'May god spare my innocence?' he asked to the almighty ones above!

"Ayaka you are an angel." Eiko said glad to hear someone understands her.

"And you as well." Ayaka agreed and soon the girls were gossiping about Ryuzaki and Ayaka was showing photos she's taken of Ryuzaki and Nero who swore to always look back his shoulder.

Ryuzaki turned to the girls of class 2A, "Girls, congratulations on winning the match. You all performed admirably." He showed a little smile.

Nero grinned happily at his students too, "thanks for keeping us here!"

"Thank you/your welcome sensei!" they all replied.

Yuna then called everyone, "Hey we still got some free period left, how about some volleyball?"

Asuna smiled and looked to Ryuzaki, "Shall we sensei?"

"Let's." Ryuzaki said as he followed her and the girls back to the court.

Nero didn't any permission if it meant getting away from the evil sisters!

"Oh no he's getting away!" Eiko gasped as she and Ayaka realized they were going back to the court.

"Hey wait for us!" Ayaka called as she and Eiko joined the girls,

Unaware to all of them watching from behind a tree was Shizuna, Takahata, and Watari. "Well-well, Ryuzaki's getting to be as popular as you are." The nurse tells Takahata.

Takahata chuckles, "Maybe so but it seems to me he's more of a friend to them than a teacher." He said watching Ryuzaki interact with the girls like a friend. "But maybe that's just as well."

Watari smiled, "Yes, Ryuzaki and Nero definitely deserves to have real friends in his life." He said watching his smartest orphans finally bond with others.

From a distance the cloak figure was steaming with anger as the two detectiveshad fun with their class…or specifically Nero. "How dare they touch him like that!" the cloak figures said in anger and spite! "Z belongs to me and me only! L is going to lose this game sooner or later so Z can take me back! I'm his most promising successor!" the person took off the cloak to revealing a young girl face. "I WILL WIN…I SWEAR IT!"

_**Yes Omega is a girl, but her past is still a mystery! Next time on L the teacher! Nero dinner with a vampire and L shinobi training! See you soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

In class 2A, Ryuzaki and Nero had just finished their regular lessons before class ended, "Ok class that's it for now, I'll see you all when the weekend is over."

"See you later sensei!" the girls say as they started leaving. Nero left already saying he needed to ask Watari for some supplies later in the case.

Ryuzaki stretched his arms and was about to leave the class, until he was called back, "Sensei."

Ryuzaki turned seeing it was student number twenty Kaede Nagase and Baka Ranger Blue of the Baka Rangers. "Kaede, can I help you with something?"

"Actually sensei I was wondering if I could help you." Kaede replied.

"Help me Nagase?" Ryuzaki asked with a raised brow.

"Hai, not to mean any disrespect but I seem to have noticed you rely very much on more modern devices, and always eat sugar." Kaede began.

"Well sorry if my lifestyle isn't one you would prefer." Ryuzaki said as if she hated his living.

"Oh no, I don't have any problems with that, but I want to know, have you ever had any experience with living in nature?" Kaede asked.

Ryuzaki looked struck by her question, he never did have wilderness training because he was always surrounded by Watari and aided by the Wammy House.

"I ashamed to admit I never have." Ryuzaki said even though he said he was ashamed he didn't show any signs of it.

Kaede smiled, "Well in that case how about joining me for a little time in the wild?" she offers.

Ryuzaki looked taken back by her offer, "You mean go out in the woods outside campus?"

"Yes, whaddaya say prof?" Kaede smiled.

Ryuzaki thought, 'It is very essential for a human being to know how to survive in the wild when cut off by signs of life.' He thought before reaching a decision, "Very well Nagase, I shall accompany you."

"Perfect, you won't need to bring anything; I'll have it all taken care of." Kaede instructs her teacher.

"Thank you Nagase." Ryuzaki said as he left to return to Watari and Nero tells them the news.

Soon Ryuzaki was back at his private apartment and finished telling Watari of Kaede's offer, "Oh I see, well then Ryuzaki if you really want to." The caretaker of L said as he holds Nero from trying to latch on Ryuzaki's leg and beg him not to go.

"I do Watari; this is something I should've been taught like anyone else." Ryuzaki answered and kept a bat for Nero, if he was able to get out of Watari's grasp.

"Well just make sure you stay safe." Watari said like he was L's parent.

"I will." Ryuzaki said as he heard the doorbell, "That'll be Kaede; I'll see you in two days Watari." He said before leaving.

Nero pouted at Watari who smile and rubs the youngest letter's head, "Nero I'll get you these supplies after class 2-A exams." Nero nodded and bowed at the kind, old man.

Nero began to walked around the campus until he heard a voice, '**Why are you still waiting for the exams!? I say we torment each one of these teachers and students in this whole school to find out where's that bastard Omega!'** Nero on the outside smiled at everyone who passed by him, but on the inside he hated even look at people. '_In time my darkness…in time' _he thought towards the voice. He started to fasten his pace towards a certain doll maker cottage. He smiles in way that could scare the Shinigami! "Time to play a game my little fraulein!"

Soon Kaede and Ryuzaki left the campus and headed for the woods hiking up a trail until they came to a waterfall, "So Kaede, this is where you go during the weekends?" the detective asked his student.

"That's right, during the weekends I hike up here to do my training." Kaede explained.

"What sort of training?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"Come on sensei you know we all have our secrets." Kaede said knowing he'd ask her.

"Fair enough."Ryuzaki admitted, "So you said you show me how to live off the land in a survival training method?"

"Yeah, let's start by catching some fish, without using fishing gear." Kaede said.

"Without poles?"Ryuzaki asked.

"Come on." She takes him by a stream where some char were swimming around, "Char can sense danger so you'll have to walk lightly or they'll bolt."

"So what'll we use to catch them?" Ryuzaki asked.

"With this."Kaede holds out a ninja kunai.

Ryuzaki noticed it, 'A ninja's kunai, and looks the girl is training to become a ninja.' He thought.

He was brought out of thinking as he witnessed her nail three char with three kunai, "See three in one go."

"That truly is amazing." Ryuzaki looked impressed.

"Thanks, now it's your turn to try sensei." Kaede beckons him.

"Very well."Ryuzaki said taking a position while holding a kunai Kaede gave him to use. He launches it but the char swam away before he could nail it, "That was unfortunate."

"Don't worry sensei, these things take time." Kaede said not wanting her teacher to feel down. "What you need in your aim is more 'zing'!" she said as she launched more while twirling in the air nailing more char.

"I think that's way out of my skill." Ryuzaki said knowing he couldn't move like that.

Nero was in front of a wooden cottage in the woods, he frown when the door was locked…so did the most logical thing in his mind. He pulled out from his pocket a small grenade and started to walk back from the door and threw it behind his shoulder. "3…2…1…_BOOOOM!"_Nero smiles when the door and only the door was gone! "Eva-hime! Your prince is HOME!" he said love in fake sick lovey-dovey tone.

Two girls came out their rooms to see Nero smiling evilly, these two girls are 'Chachamaru Karakuri seat number 10, and Evangeline A.K. McDowell seat number 26.' Nero thought himself, "a vampire and a robot with its own A.I system that is very unique like a human's mind.'

The blond haired girl only dropped her mouth when she saw here door blew up and Nero only chuckle at his cute expression. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself as the boy still had the tab from the grenade in his fingers. "NERO!" said boy left in rush while laughing at the girl who was chasing him!

After they caught enough Kaede looked to the woods, "Now we'll need to harvest some mountain vegetables."

"Sounds easy enough."Ryuzaki admitted, but suddenly saw there were sixteen Kaede's harvesting in the woods.

"By dividing yourself into sixteen people, the job can get done sixteen times faster than normal." Kaede explained as her shadow clones were harvesting.

'This girl is full of surprises.' Ryuzaki thought.

Soon they were cooking the char on sticks in front of an open fire, "There truly is a difference from watching others do this kind of works on nature channels, and actually doing it." Ryuzaki said.

"Yup, but you've been doing ok so far sensei." Kaede said as they ate.

"While this normally goes outside my regular diet, this char is very good." Ryuzaki said.

"I'm glad you agree, but we're not done with training yet." Kaede said as she got up.

"We aren't?" Ryuzaki asked raising a brow.

"Nope, evening training is finding ingredients for dinner." Kaede said as she was jumping down from rock to rock while Ryuzaki followed her from behind.

"You don't say?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, after all out here you need to find food for yourself." Kaede reminds him.

Back at the cottage Nero was covered in bruises from head to toe! "Seriously, Eva-hime I did say I was sorry…" he said as he got a needle and started to sew dresses for the two girls.

The blond vampire huffed as she watches Nero make the new dresses, "Why do you make Chachamaru and me new dresses?"

Nero who finished the first dress sigh in content and it was heavenly design it was white with small frills of silver that was hard to see in certain lights that made it more eye-catching and judging by the size it was for Evangeline. He lays it now the couch and kisses her forehead, making her blush furiously! "Because you guys are letting me stay here" he started as he got more cloth to make kimono for Chachamaru next. "I should do something to pay you guys back especially since I destroy that door every Friday!" he declared as he accidently stabs his finger with the needle for the flowers he was about to do on the Japanese dress. He got out a bandage and once again to work the dress.

Evangeline was always looking for a chance for Nero's blood since she one of the few vampire's that could see the past of anybody if she drank the blood directly. The only reason why wants to drink besides her hunger is…why does Nero hate humanity so much? When Nero first arrived in the forest he was covered in cuts and blood, she brought him in a whim that he'll be entertaining while he was recovering, but he was so cold to her when he woke up she wanted to destroy him. As time went by Nero acted his usually self from class around her, Eva however knew this was a façade that he uses for everyone. When Ryuzaki came into the picture Nero acted more dark always giving dark looks to people who comes to the forest, locking himself to his room whenever he can, and acts a bit violent when the smallest problem. One time she heard him talk in his sleep one day when the class was little crazier than usually and Nero collapsed at the floor. He would kept saying 'people are disgusting, dirty apes that deserve to die the worst possible way!' normally she would agree, but it was…disturbing that a child would say those things.

Nero finished the kimono and look at it, it was silver with ninja stars that seemed to move around as your eye continued to see it. Nero sweatdropped, "OOO-Kay…how that happen?" he wonder why the ninja stars, he was doing flowers!

Nero took away his sewing supplies and pulled a game board, "Eva-hime…I want to play a game…" he said the sentence in Jigsaw-like voice. The blond girl smile at challenge "let me get Chachamaru and Chachazero!" Nero smile was so big it could split his young face. "checkmate!"

And we turn back to the two ninja's! Kaede and Ryuzaki were mountain climbing to find some edible mushrooms on the peak of the mountain, followed by running from a grizzly bear that they stole part of a beehive he was chowing on.

Next they were standing in a brook catching fish with their bare hands; Kaede was catching schools of them while Ryuzaki was catching a few at a time. "See prof you're getting the hand of it."

"This has to be the most I've ever done without having to rely on anything." Ryuzaki said as he tried to grab a fish but tripped and fell into the water. When he lifted his head up Kaede couldn't help but giggle, "That's a new way of catching fish."

Ryuzaki saw a fish was flopping on top of his head and couldn't help but smile at how he was learning.

Evangeline cottage was in turmoil! "WHAT!" Nero was smiling while the vampire and the two robots blush that could make the sun pale in comparison. "You heard me girls!" Nero started, "if I win this game up to three times, One: Chachazero will belong to me, 2: Chachamaru will have to sleep next to me tonight, and lastly 3: Eva-hime must kiss me!" he repeated the penalties to them. "But if you girl's win up to three times before you win! First time is that I let Eva-chibi suck my blood anytime she wants and how much she wants, two: I'll give my jack the ripper's knife and my collection of knives to her, three: I own Chachamaru ten favors!" the girls knew the gains and lose were fair as he called them and Eva wanted to taste that blood since Nero told her he only ate the finest foods around the world with high-grade ingredients! They all look at each other and nodded to Nero who smiled.

He took a briefcase filled with cards, "we're playing a game I love called '_Heaven's feel'_ is basically a game you summon monster's and take the opponent points down to win! The girls continued to listen to the rules. "I'll battle each on different turns, if you girl defeat my cards up to three times you win, however I need to take all nine of yours down to win, are you ready to play?" the girls never realized that they were in for the worst mind-fuck of their lives!

Soon enough the sun was setting and the two were heading back to camp.

"I'm exhausted, and I'm covered with sweat and muck." Ryuzaki said in a pant.

"This calls for a bath." Kaede replied.

"They have baths up here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You'll see." Kaede smiled.

When nighttime came the moon shined in the star filled sky, Ryuzaki was sitting inside a steel barrel filled with water which was on top of two cinderblocks surrounding a campfire underneath it to heat the bath up. While Ryuzaki was inside it, Kaede was fanning the flames to make a good fire.

"An outdoor bath, I never knew." Ryuzaki said enjoying the feeling.

"Yup, a drum bath in the mountains. There's nothing better." Kaede said.

Ryuzaki relaxed, "You know I've never been one for bathing, but this feels very good."

Kaede smiled, "Good to hear, I'm glad to see you've lighten up." She said and Ryuzaki looked confused. "You are my homeroom teacher; I got to make sure you stay happy here. The same way you do for all of us."

Ryuzaki thinks, 'She's right I do so much as a teacher, and it's good to see my work is appreciated.'

"Well prof mind making some space, I could use a soak too." Kaede said as she stripped down and struggled to get behind him inside the bath.

Soon enough Kaede was relaxing with her arms on the outer ring of the drum, while in front of her was Ryuzaki in his fetal position between her legs while trying not to move, "See so long as you don't splash around its fine." The ninja girl said.

Ryuzaki nodded and made the most of it before speaking, "You're a real fine piece of work." Ryuzaki started. "You seem a lot older than you look."

Kaede smiled and replied, "Yeah I know, it's the boobs." She said thinking he thought she was much older than she was because she had a rack size no Junior High student would have.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and looked back at her, "Not exactly what I was going for. I mean that your actions are mature; you're competent and strong, almost as if nothing can slow you down. That's very admirable."

Kaede couldn't help but laugh, "You're calling me mature, speak for yourself you're a teacher of 31 students."

"Trying to teach, despite how things have been going I still feel like my best isn't enough." Ryuzaki explained, "Even when others say I'm doing great, I still feel like I could do better."

"Well that's nothing to be too down about." Kaede said, "After all no matter how gifted you may be you're still a regular persons, we all have our problems. And if you have to run away it's al right, because when you get the courage you'll run back to it."

Ryuzaki was impressed by her choice of words, "It's as if you took the words directly out of my own mouth."

Kaede smiled, "You're going to be fine sensei." She said as she and the detective look up at the stars, "And when things get tough for you, you can always come up here. You can be certain a warm bath will be waiting for you."

Ryuzaki turned to look at his student, "Really?" he asked her and she nodded in assurance.

So after their bath they slept inside a tent Kaede packed and the next day they continued the training exercises as before as soon enough Ryuzaki was starting to learn how to survive in the wild, even his fish catching improved better than before. And the night after their second day of training they partook in another bath that soothed Ryuzaki's fatigue and muscles just as the first one.

From afar a girl with blue hair wearing a top hat with the omega symbol was covering her left eye and smirking, "L-senpai I will win..." she started to walk and remove her hand to show to the world it was inhuman! The iris was Sapphire and the cornea was Magenta she sunddley stop and throw up blood! "Damn that surgery totally took most of my energy today!" she quietly left, but unknowingly Kaede knew she was watching them all day.

When the weekend was just about up, Ryuzaki returned to the apartment where Watari and Nero were drinking tea, "Oh Ryuzaki welcome back."

"Thank you Watari." Ryuzaki said as he sat on an armchair.

"Did you enjoy your time out in the wilderness?" Watari asked.

"You know Watari I did, and I learned a lot about survival training from one of my own students." Ryuzaki answered, "And I thought I was the teacher." He made a funny. Next to him was his class roster where written under Kaede's name was 'Wise Ninja'. He looks at Nero who was playing with a miniature, child-like version of Chachamaru! And by the glowing, and bless look on Nero face, he either got lucky or some poor sap fuck with him the wrong way! "Where did you get the doll?" he asked knowing Nero love to play dolls as much as he loves to eat sweets.

Nero who stop playing the dolls arms smile, "oh let's say a girl must learn that no can beat me in games hehehe!" he laugh as the doll started to blushed, and slightly confused Ryuzaki.

"_Better them and not me."_ He thought to himself with slight pity for the people who crossed with Z.

Back at Evangeline's cottage

Chachamaru was letting steam from what Nero did to her when he was asleep and when he woke up! Eva was slightly scarred from what Nero did to them… "I think I rather stay in this school than meet Nero as an enemy!" and the funny she was in face-down butt-up position, "and I swear that kid has godlike stamina!"

**(There you go another chapter with Z, Nero real personality! I will explain why he is like that, but remember that A and BB were fuck up when they tried to be the new L! And omega is keeping tabs on L, but for what perpose!? Till next the chapter: A walking tour and finding Omega!)**


	6. Chapter 6

One day Ryuzaki and Nero was standing outside the academy's main building looking at a map, "Let's see the Tatsumiya shrine should be straight ahead, at least from looks of it." Ryuzaki said to himself.

"Sensei!" a female voice called. The boys turned to see the twins of his class that looked like children. "What're you doing?" they asked.

"Oh hello girls, uh… students numbers 22 and 23 NarutakiFuka and Fumika." Nero motioned to the girl in pigtails and then the girl in buns.

"That's right." Fumika nodded.

"You're getting better at telling us apart." Fuka said.

"Yeah for a while we thought you had permanent confused twinitus." Fumika said making up a word.

Ryuzaki scowled a bit, "Well it doesn't help that you two keep switching seats in class in order for me to mix you up." He said knowing they do it on purpose, and the two girls laugh.

"Hey is that a map of Mahora academy?"Fuka asked looking at the map.

"Yes actually, we've never really been given a tour of the entire campus." Nero explained.

"Well it's too bad that you're lost huh?" Fuka asked.

"And just what makes you so sure I am lost?" Ryuzaki challenged them, then Nero hit his face, 'five, four,three,two-'

"Because if you knew where you were, you wouldn't be holding a map you silly goose."Fumika answered.

"Very true, guess you have me there." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Well don't you worry sensei we'll help you around campus." Fuka said.

"You will?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, if you need a guide you can rely on the walking club!" Fumika said.

Ryuzaki raised a brow, "There's a walking club?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't be fooled sensei." Fuka said, "There's a whole tournament based off it."

"Yes some people have actually died while attempting the Sahara deserts endurance test, they started calling it the 'Death Hike'." Fumika explained as well.

Nero stared at them blankly, "Are you two being serious or are you just teasing us again?"

The girls chuckle having been found out, "Well come on sensei let's show you around." Fuka said as the twin lead him around.

The twins showed the detective around the campus where stop number one was the gymnasium which was giant size holding many of the sports clubs. Among students he saw was Yuna Akashi playing basketball with the girls.

"This is the exclusive gymnasium used by the students." Fuka explained.

"It's used as a training area for 21 clubs." Fumika added.

"How very interesting."Nero admitted until Yuna spotted them.

"What's up Nero?" Yuna asked, "They're right, our school is especially strong in volleyball and dodge ball. Also in rhythmic gymnastics."

"It doesn't do very well in basketball though." Fumika added which got Yuna upset.

"Oh shut up."

The next area the twins showed the duo teachers was a huge indoor pool where girls from the swim team were practicing. Nero was a little pale for you see he has hydrophobia the fear of water.

"Welcome to the swimming area." Fuka said.

"Yes we're also strong at swimming thanks to Akira from our class." Fumika said motioning to another one of Ryuzaki's students Akira Okochi.

Suddenly Ryuzaki and Nero (who was holding onto his shirt for dear life) found himself by the girls of the swim team with Akira introducing them, "This is my homeroom teacher, Ryuzaki-sensei and Nero-sensei."

"So this is them?" a member asked.

"Does these two really have degrees?"

"Yup." Akira nodded.

Ryuzaki's eyes didn't know where to look because every direction was a girl in a school swimsuit although would take the opportunity, but being near a mass of liquid he'll have to take a rain check.

"How about checking out the locker rooms?" Fuka asked ready to open the door but Ryuzaki turned around.

"I don't need to see that much." He replied wanting to move on.

"Maybe next time!" Nero said and running away from the water!

Suddenly they were walking out around a track and field where Ako Izumi and Misora Kasuga were taking a break from their activities.

"This is our schools track." Fumika showed him around.

"Hey sensei's, how's it going?" Ako asked.

"I'm doing well Ms. Izumi, how are the two of you?" Ryuzaki asked his students.

"Doing ok, I worked up a beat of sweat from track today." Misora explained.

"Well you girls keep up the good work." Nero tells them and they nod.

The twins led their professors around some more where they passed the cheerleading trio who were showing off for Nero and the Z replied giving them a thumbs up (with a bloody nose) for their hard work.

Ryuzaki then noticed Ayaka riding on a horse on a track with the other members of the equestrian club, "The class rep really knows how to handle such a creature." Ryuzaki said. While Nero thought, 'hmm…riding…' his nose bleed again and wipes his nose.

"That's Ayaka for you." Fumika smiled as Ayaka noticed them and waved signaling she noticed them.

Soon the two girls were leading L and Z through a dark hallway with a lot boxes and papers lying around, "Where exactly are we headed for now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Almost there sensei." Fuka said as she and her sis opened a door revealing a lab with Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao in lab coats, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hi girls." Satomi said.

"You brought Ryuzaki-sensei along with Nero-kun." Lingshen noticed.

"Welcome to the junior branch of the robotics society." Satomi introduced to her sensei.

"Junior branch?" Ryuzaki and Nero were confused.

"Robotics is supposed to be a university level club, they're just freakishly smart." Fuka explained.

Nero chuckles, "now, now we judge things we don't understand them, be nice Fuka." The girl nodded while blushing how Nero elegantly said those wise words.

Suddenly they heard robotic parts whirring as they saw Chachamaru come by, except her waist down was designed like an army tanks treads.

"Ryuzaki sensei good afternoon." The robot girl greeted.

"Chachamaru?" Ryuzaki asked.

Nero came out from his shadow and grinned evilly at his…toy. "Yo chacha-hime!" he said in a charming tone that robot shivered in a good and bad way!

"Check it out." Fuka gasped.

"We're developing some modifications." Satomi explained.

"This version smashed through barbed wire, next we'll be working on her rock subterranean gear." Lingshen adds.

"How very interesting." Nero admitted looking at Chachamaru's new robot body while the robot girl blushes.

Fumika then spotted a yellow button on Chachamaru, "Oh what does this do?" she presses it.

This horrifies Satomi, "No not that one!"

Chachamaru's head shot up and locked onto Ryuzaki, "Target locked." She said as a missile launches right for Ryuzaki while the twins and Nero help him avoid it but eventually it blew causing the lab to look trashed with everyone lying around.

"Word of advice Fumika, don't press anything if you don't know what it does." Nero said as he got out his head from the ground.

"Got it." Fumika replied with a groan.

Soon the three continued walking until they reached the café part of the campus where they were having some parfaits while Ryuzaki had some ice cream and for Nero some steak with vanilla soda.

"Yummy, this is good." Fuka smiled.

"Delicious!" Fumika added.

"Very exquisite." Ryuzaki said.

"Heaven true delight!" Nero said as he continued to eat.

The _detective_s watched as the two girls debating on what makes the parfait good and Ryuzaki thinks to himself, 'These two really are something, much easier to talk to unlike some of the other girls.' He thought as an image of Asuna's frown appeared in his mind and he sighed.

The twins noticed his reaction, "Hey sensei what're ya thinking about?" Fuka asked.

"Nothing really." Ryuzaki answered.

"What kind of nothing?" Fumika tried to find out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Ryuzaki said as he takes a lick of his ice cream cone. "Anyway I'd like to thank you girls for giving me the grand tour." Nero nodded and bowed in his chair in gratitude.

"Don't thank us yet sensei's." Fuka said.

"Yeah we've saved the best for last." Fumika added.

"The best?" Ryuzaki pondered.

Nero just got a bad feeling…the one you make when you sleep with someone sister…

Later on as it was getting to the twilight hour of the day, the twins brought the two detectives to a giant tree that was located behind the campus.

"I've seen glimpses of this tree from all sides of the academy, it's very huge." Ryuzaki said looking up.

"Yes, it's been on these grounds since before the academy was even built." Fumika explained.

"They call it the World Tree." Fuka added.

"Come on let's go up!" Fumika said as they dragged Ryuzaki up the tree and they saw on the branch with Ryuzaki in his fetal position, with his perfect balance he made sure he wouldn't fall. Fuka did the same with Nero who sat in his lotus style. Plus with the girls on both sides they would keep both their teachers from falling.

"Check out that sunset." Fuka said.

"It's pretty." Fumika added.

"It sure is." Ryuzaki admitted. "You can see everything form up here."

Nero smiles at the red sky painted by the world… "amazing…"

"Hey! Did you know there's a legend that this is a magical tree?" Fumika asked.

"Doesn't everyone know?" Fuka asked but noticed Ryuzaki and Nero's confused reactions meaning they didn't.

"They say if you're in love with someone who doesn't love you, all you have to do is make a wish on this tree and they'll love you back." Fumika explained.

"That's so romantic; I can't wait to fall in love." Fuka said dreamily.

Nero and Ryuzaki looked at the two again and thought, 'For being the size and having the habits of children, these two really are mature when they want to be.' They thought at the same time.

"Hey…Nero?" Fuka asked getting his attention. "How about just for fun I'll make a wish on the World Tree so you and me can be secret sweethearts for awhile. Ok?"

"Yeah! Ryuzaki and me can do that too." Fumika agreed, "It's a perfect opportunity to see if the legends really true."

"As Dearing as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to pass." Ryuzaki said as he tried to move.

Nero kept a instant death pill in the back of his teeth for any chance he'll this will happen…what? He young and he can't chain to one woman!

Fuka quick restrained Nero's right left arm, "Gotcha, Fumika grab Ryuzaki's right arm!"

"Ok!" Fumika restrained the left arm of the older sensei and both kept them from moving.

"Unhand me, what would happen if this tree really works?" Ryuzaki tried to fight it.

Nero try to jump off hoping that the wish will be lifted in death…again nobody can chain this kid down!

"Get ready…" Fuka started.

"And here we go!" Fumika finished as the twin pecked Ryuzaki from both sides which got him to blush a little.

"I love Nero-sensei/Ryuzaki-sensei and wish he'd love me back." Fuka and Fumika wished together.

"Looks like you're stuck with us now." Fumika giggled and Ryuzaki groaned having enough for one day. Nero cry out to gods for this day!

Back at Ryuzaki's place the detective teacher returned looking worn out, "That's the last time I ask the walking club for a tour." He said plopping in his arm chair hoping he'd never go through all of that again.

Nero returns to the tree with a chainsaw-sword in his back! "wait!" he said right before he started making firewood! "I have torture chiba-chan and Chacha-hime! I'll be back tree!" he yelled running to his home!

(And that's the chapter, enjoy everybody and until next time.)


	7. Chapter 7

One day in class 2A Ryuzaki with Nero was sitting at their desks looking at Nero's new laptop computer with Asuna, Konoka, Makie, and the Narutaki twins gathered around them.

"Wow sensei cool laptop." Fuka said in excitement.

"Looks brand new, where'd ya get it?" Asuna asked curiously.

"I was given it by the academy to use in class." Nero answered, "But I still haven't decided what to use it for." He sweat dropped remembering that he has ten laptops for different reasons mostly for his career.

In the back row of the class one of the students number 25 was a green haired coke bottle glasses girl known as Chisame Hasegawa who was thinking to herself, 'Another day, another nightmare in this class with all these weirdo's.' she thought while frowning. 'There is so much a normal person can take!' she thought without realizing she was on the edge of her seat and fell out of her seat getting everyone's attention.

"Ms. Hasegawa are you ok?" Ryuzaki asked approaching her.

Chisame quickly got up and regained her composure, "Yes I'm ok sensei." She replied but used this as an attempt to get out of class. "Uh, actually I have been feeling under the weather, I better go home." Chisame packed up her stuff and left the class.

"Ms. Hasegawa." Ryuzaki called knowing something was up, while Nero was playing some video games on his laptop and beating Asuna expertly.

Yue who had been Chisame's desk mate spoke up, "Don't worry about it sensei, Chisame's always been moody. Give her some time, she'll cool off."

Later on Chisame was on the train heading back to the dorms frowning to herself while thinking, 'Everyday for the past years that class has been a screw up! What with all those ridiculous people I dare to call classmates.' She thinks as she thinks of Lingshen, Fei Ku, Kaede, Evangeline, and Zazie for being foreigners, Mana for being too tall to be a junior high student, Fuka and Fumika for looking underage, and Chachamaru for being a robot.

'But nothing makes it worse than our teachers.' She thought of Ryuzaki and Nero, "Are we honestly expected to believe this guy who has no sense of style whatsoever to be a genius along with a supposedly genius kid who needs to hold hands when crossing the street? I mean sure they proven to have the brain for it, but that look and that brain just don't go together! And the brat is just as worse as Ryuzaki!'

When she finally reached the dorms, she stormed into her room that has numerous cameras and a computer on a desk. "Finally!" she declared as she got inside, "Time to escape the hell hole of Mahora, and go to where I reign supreme!"

Chisame turned on her computer, threw off her glasses and uniform, followed by putting on various cosmetics and a frilly dress. Soon enough Chisame was no longer a nerdy looking girl, but a gorgeous beauty. "Ok boys Chiu has finally arrived!" She said in a cute voice while looking at her computer.

She went to a homepage known as Net Idol Chiu and started looking at the site's chat room seeing numerous blogs and messages about how gorgeous she looks and that she's the best. "Ah my dear fans, they know real beauty as always." She then talked to herself, "By day I am nothing but an ordinary junior high student. But when on web, I am Net Idol Chiu; the number one net idol of all webdom!" she declared. "Of course some images are given a little retouch with enhancements, but it's worth it for men of the computer world bow to me their Queen!" she declared.

After class that day Ryuzaki and Nero (he was banished from Eva-chan's home when she…woke up very sore… mostly her rear-end) were back at the apartment looking at numerous websites as Watari brought him his usual sweets and Nero his bloody mist soda. "You don't seem to be working on regular class work Ryuzaki, Nero-kun." Watari noticed.

"Actually Watari we're looking for something we can use for Nero's new laptop and for the class." Ryuzaki explained, "But so far I've got nothing, even with all this data from other sites." He and Nero continued searching sites until Nero stumbled upon class websites from various other Japanese schools. "Hold it; yes I believe I've found a solution." Ryuzaki gave a ghost of a smile. Nero on the other hand got chill on the back of his spine! '_Sigh! I'm screw this time I know it!'_ he mentally complained.

The very next day during class, Chisame who slipped class to work on her web page wasn't there. All the girls shouted in surprise together, "A homepage?" they asked Ryuzaki.

"Correct, we have decided to make a homepage for our own classroom." Nero explained to the girls.

Konoka smiled and spoke, "That's a great idea sensei!" making the young Z blush from being praise.

"Yeah, a lot of classes have their own websites." Kakizaki added.

"What about you, Asuna?" Konoka asked the red head.

"Yeah, I'm all for it, let's make a web page!" Asuna declared.

The girls cheered until a thought hit Makie, "Hold on, what sort of website we should make that that everyone would want to visit?"

That got everyone questioning until Ryuzaki answered, "Well Makie, the best start is to first check out our competition."

"What he said." Asuna and Nero said together with their fist pump in the air!

Soon Ryuzaki was looking at websites with the highest hits, and when the number one site was pulled up it was none other than Chisame's page. "Net idol Chiu." Ryuzaki said as he eyes Chiu's image and when Nero saw it his nose instantly bleed from the hot pics!

"A net idol?" Fumika asked.

"Great we can use this as an example!" Fuka declared.

"I'll take care of the photography." Kazumi offered.

Ayaka got out of her seat, "Hold on, sensei is it wise for junior high girls such as us to compete with net idols?"

"Actually class rep I believe it is." Nero explained, "It's a perfect chance for the class to work together and have fun with it."

Ayaka smiled, "If you say so sensei, I respect your decision."

"Alright then girls let's get to work." Ryuzaki ordered and the class cheered.

Soon the detectives and the girls were setting up the class website's design while Kazumi was on top of a ladder to get a sky shot of the students along with Nero and Ryuzaki gathered together, "Ok guys say cheese!" Kazumi called.

"Cheese!" they called as the picture was taken.

After the picture they set it up as the website background and their website was launched. Meanwhile back at Chisame's room she was at her computer checking her site, "Hits are up like never before." She said feeling smug. She then looked at the hits page and saw a site was behind her own by 50 hits. "What!? No way! Some other site is behind me by fifty hits, who?"

When she clicked on the site the first thing she saw was her fellow classmates and teacher pop up. This shocked nearly made her fall out of her seat, "Class 2A?" she shouted and looked at the images of Yue, the Narutaki's, Makie, and Ryuzaki looking depressed that online fans would really look at people like them. Another that Nero was dress up as Haseo from .hack G.U. in his Xth from with Chizuru dress as Alkaid both were back to back fighting the class dress as monster that seem real! "This is so unfair!"

She checked their chat room and was more surprised, "So many posts, most of them were my fans, those traitors!" she growled, "Al right, time to show those bakas what happens when you mess with the sanctuary of Chiu!"

The very next day the class was celebrating their success of making second place in the world of the net. "I want to congratulate everyone's hard work for bringing our page to 2nd place." Nero said with the peace sign.

The girls cheered while Chisame was keeping quiet to herself while plotting, 'Enjoy your fun while you can, because one by one you will all fall at my feet.' She thinks while snickering unaware she was being called on.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hasegawa!" Ryuzaki said loud enough to get her attention even if he was standing right beside her.

Chisame who finally noticed him gasped but tried to regain her composure to not look suspicious, "Uh, yes sensei what is it?"

"I've heard from Takamichi you have a knack with computers and such according to the notes he's listed about you in my roster." Ryuzaki explained showing her the roster and the notes.

Chisame had to make an excuse not wanting to get involved or blow her cover, "Takahata sensei must've been exaggerating I don't know too much about them."

"But…" Ryuzaki tried to answer but Chisame stood up.

"I think I'm coming down with something, I should go." Chisame said leaving class.

"Again?" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Like I said sensei, don't worry about it." Yue replied but Ryuzaki still couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

During the rest of the after class time the students were gathered around discussing what to do for their website until Asuna checked the site and shouted in shock, "Asuna is something wrong?"

"Something's wrong alright look at this!" Asuna called showing them the site rankings. Chiu's home page got a huge jump in hits from being neck and neck with 2A's page.

"WHAT THE EA!?" Nero yelled.

"Well at least we're still in second." Yue said.

"Yeah but we're falling behind badly." Haruna noted.

"No, this can't be!" Ayaka cried in exaggeration.

"Well our hits haven't decreased, it's apparent that Chiu's finding a way to get more people to look at her website." Ryuzaki said analyzing the situation.

"WE MUST CHECK!" Nero dramatically yelled as they opened up her page revealing Chiu in a bikini with enlarged assets added to her. The poor boy was flying out the room propelled by his blood!

"Whoa!" Haruna gasped at her method of gaining other net junkies attention and Nero blood loss.

"She's very good." Ryuzaki had to admit. Nero came back as if he let to go the bathroom, "Indeed reminds of my friend…whose name I forgot…"

Meanwhile back with Chisame who was standing proud and triumphantly spoke to herself, "Hah! That will downgrade their confidence for sure. I can't wait to see their depressed looks." She said sinisterly as she opened up 2A's site, but when she did she found their new image was of Ayaka, Haruna, and Lingshen in bride's outfits and Ryuzaki with Nero dressed as the grooms they were so dashing it made her blush for minute!

"Ugh, how dare they!" Chisame grunted.

Back at class, Ayaka was laughing proudly, "Say what you want about net junkies they know true beauty when it hits their screens."

"And it's not over yet." Haruna added.

"So there's more?" Ryuzaki asked wondering if they had more ideas for the day.

Eva smirks at this chance, "Nero-sensei makes the best cloths!" Nero was suddenly glowing like a God! "This is my chance to shine!" he somehow summons a bunch of clothing that was fit for a queen and kings! "I only have one condition…EVERYONE must be in the next pictures!" he looks at Eva and Chachamaru who the former regretted saying what she did.

"Deal!" Haruna winked at Nero. "I got some anime poses that we can use with these cloths!"

"Do I dare ask?" Ryuzaki asked. While Nero was being ask to make cloths for the girls and agree.

Next scene was of the cheerleaders, Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka dressed as seductive nurses, while Ryuzaki was lying on top of some tables covered by a white sheet making it look like it was a hospital bed.

"Time for your check up!" the cheerleaders cheered while posing.

_'This is embarrassing_.' Ryuzaki thought.

Nero's shot was with Eva. The background was snowing and it look like Eva wearing an elegant white dress was injured while Nero wearing a black suit was holding her close to him and seemed to look like he was yelling to god to save her. (Look at Fate/Zero ending 2nd and you'll know what I'm talking about.)

'_he feels…so warm and nice…"_ she thought to herself with a blush.

Nero looks like he was having fun, '_and the anti-hero captures the Draculina's heart and love.'_

Next shot was of Makie, Nodoka, and Yue dressed in school swimwear and Ryuzaki in a speedo. Makie seemed excited for this idea, while the two librarians looked embarrassed. "Nothing says school spirit like swimwear!" Makie cheered.

'This is tight.' Ryuzaki thought with a groan.

Nero's shot was him as Yojimbo from Final fantasy X and Ayaka as Yuna. Nero held Ayaka hips and pulls her close to him as he got out a katana and showed his face with the mask of the aeon samurai mask that was cut in half.

Ayaka was about to pounce Nero and take there! "_Nero-sama!~'_

Nero was silently praying to every god to make sure Ayaka didn't scar his life_! 'Please Izanagi don't let me get rape!'_

Finally there was a shot of Fuka and Fumika dressed as Kindergarteners, while Ryuzaki was dressed in a traditional Japanese boy's school uniform.

"We're a couple of students!" the girls and Ryuzaki said together.

Next for Nero was him dressing up as Kirito from Sword Art Online holding the characters twin swords. Konoka and Setsuna dress as Leafa and Asuna both were holding onto Nero and blush as he wrapped his arms around them.

Konoka was blushing like she was marrying Nero! '_Sigh…if only we can be all together…Nero-kun, Set-chan…if only.'_ She thought sadly, but hope for that dream to come true.

Setsuna heart was pounding against so hard she wonders if her young sensei can hear her beat. _'We am I thinking this things!? I must only think about taking care of Lady Konoka! ...but maybe just for a little while…'_she cuddles with Nero chest making him slightly smile at them gently.

'_These girls…I will help them! Or my name isn't Z!"_ the young boy swore!

Chisame who had been watching the images looked devastated and furious, "Alright if they want a war I'll give them Armageddon!" She declared as she countered with some other outfits such as a stewardess, a bunny waitress, and a widower.

Nero who was checking the Chiu's website and losing bleed like a waterfall! "This chick is determined…AND SO AM I!" he made more cloths for more romantic pics for this battle!

As they continued their war of fashion Chisame soon fell out of her seat looking exhausted.

They very next day Chisame was walking to class looking beyond the levels of tired. In class itself as Ryuzaki gave his lesson to the girls they suddenly heard snoring from the back row, and discovered it was Chisame.

"Ms. Hasegawa!" Ryuzaki called.

Chisame woke up startled but realized what was happening with her, 'Oh damn these late nighters are taking their toll.'

"Are you sure you're ok Ms. Hasegawa?" Ryuzaki asked, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been exhausted lately, and you always arrived ten minutes before class even started."

"No I'm fine." Chisame replied covering up, 'Man he's observant.' She thought.

When the day was done Konoka spoke up, "What's on today's look?"

Asuna turned to Haruna "Ryuzaki and Ayaka Prom King and Queen right? For Nero it's a persona 3 pic with him holding Mitsuru play by Yuna."

"You betcha." Haruna nodded and turned to Kakizaki, "Are the outfits ready?"

"Yup what do you think?" the cheerleaders and Nero asked holding up a prom king and queen outfit and the high school uniforms from the game.

Chisame was heading out until Ryuzaki called, "Excuse me Ms. Hasegawa, I wanted to tell you yesterday but the class is making a homepage, and we're having a party to celebrate it, you're invited seeing as how you're part of the class."

Chisame who would've given a snide response was too tired to answer like that, "Sorry prof, I pass." She said in exhaustion as she left.

Ryuzaki watched her stumble away and his eyes tightened on her suspiciously. Later on as Chisame was riding home on the train she was still exhausted, "I've got to pull it together." She trembled.

When she got back she was at her computer wearing her playboy bunny girl outfit still typing, "Who am I kidding; I'm one girl going up against an army." She told herself until she looked at her computer, "Yes, I've done it! Once I set this computer virus to 2-A's page it'll be exactly as it was before. One push of a button." She readied her finger on the enter key until, "checkmate."

Chisame jerked as she spun seeing Ryuzaki standing behind her, "I knew it was you Chisame."

"Gah, sensei!" Chisame gasped, "What- but- how did you?"

"Well your door was left opened." Ryuzaki said how he got in, "But more importantly, your acts may fool your fellow students, but not someone of my intellect…well except for Nero, but he too young to realize it."

'My secret's exposed, but how?' she thought in despair.

"If you're wondering how I figured it out it was easy." Ryuzaki explained, "For one thing since that day I got the laptop you left class. The very next day you didn't show up at all, and the next day when you did you immediately left after I asked you about being a computer expert which you denied to cover your tracks. And just when the minute you left Chiu's hits started popping up right and left. And finally there's your exhaustion, I can imagine how hard it must've been taking on all of class 2A in a fashion war when you got only yourself."

Chisame stood there in disbelief, "You read me like a book."

"And now comes to a more personal matter, why have you decided to suddenly ditch classes only to work on your webpage?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because, I just can't stand the weirdo's from class 2-A!" Chisame answered.

"Weirdo's you say?" Ryuzaki asked, "And what makes them so weird might I ask?"

"Isn't it obvious, they are not a normal bunch, they're all so crazy and ugh!" Chisame groaned.

"Very true we're all different, but… they're not different from you or anybody else in this world." Ryuzaki started a lecture and Chisame felt compelled to listen to it all. "I believe you've spent so much time here in your internet world you cut yourself off from reality itself, and believed only people like you are the definition of normal. But let me ask you this Chisame, say if everyone in the whole world were more like you, what would happen there? The world wouldn't be unique as it was meant to be, sure there are walls between ordinary and extraordinary, but the world itself is not perfect just as you aren't. But then that's what's so wonderful about the world." Ryuzaki finished. "I will take a quote from Nero, '_Senpai…the world may not be prefect…we humans don't need to be mention about imperfection…but, that's way we're doing the best we can to be close to it…these world makes smile by seeing new things and people.'_ He said when he lost his parents and still always smiles."

Chisame stood there in shock not being able to argue with Ryuzaki's lecture and Nero's past and speech, "Well uh…"

"Good now come on." Ryuzaki said taking Chisame's hand and started dragging her out of the room and through the dorms.

"Wait, sensei where are you taking me?" Chisame called as she tried to break free from Ryuzaki's hold, but to no avail.

"Didn't I tell you, everyone's having a party for the webpage and you're invited to." Ryuzaki answered.

"A party?" Chisame asked in a bit of fright.

Soon by Mahora's lawn were the students of Ryuzaki's class relaxing until Makie spotted Ryuzaki with Chisame, "Hey sensei!" she waved.

"Hold on who's that with him?" Nodoka asked as the two approached the group.

"Is she your girlfriend sir?" Kazumi asked curiously.

"No Kazumi, don't you recognize your own fellow classmate?" Ryuzaki asked, "This is Chisame Hasegawa."

The girls gasped in surprise, "She really is?" Madoka asked.

"Hey it's Net Idol Chiu!" Fuka gasped.

Nero smirks, "Soo…my biggest rival turns out to be you? I accept your abilities!" he said with pride!

This got everyone in shock, "Hold it _you_ were our competition?" Asuna gasped in shock.

"No, I –I don't know what you're talking about." Chisame protested.

"But it's true, see." Fuka held up Nero's laptop showing an image.

Chisame was horrified, 'Oh no, I'm done for my secret's blown!' she thought in a panic.

"Hold on it's not completely her." Yue said looking at the picture, "See the skin's smoother, and her chest looks bigger."

"So how could it be Chisame?" Makie asked.

Chisame fell to the ground in embarrassment, "Even though I edited the picture that still irks me." She said still taking those insults.

"Al ight everyone let's get this party started." Ayaka ordered.

As everyone started partying Chisame looked at them all, "Who am I kidding they'll never accept me."

"Here you go Raibaru-Chisame. (Raibaru means rival in Japanese)" Nero said offering her a drink, "You know those are good boots, you make them? And those outfits you made seemed to beat some of mine, what's your secret?"

"Uh well I…" Chisame tried to answer not being good with socializing and was shock that Nero called her his rival.

"Well girls the new webpage will be all over the regions websites by Saturday." Ryuzaki and Nero said.

"Alright!" Asuna cheered.

Makie held up her drink along with Fumika, "Here's to the new project!"

"It'll be better than before!" Fumika added.

Misora and Kazumi gathered by Chisame, "Hey everyone it's been decided that Chisame and Nero will be the one in charge of our new webpage!"

"What me?" Chisame asked in surprise.

"But of course Chisame." Ryuzaki agreed, "Your talents with computers are the best I've ever seen, maybe more than mine. And I need someone to kept Nero occupied and happy." He said and Chisame couldn't help but blush.

"Right, so come on one last shot all together!" Kazumi said as they headed for the tree for one last picture while Asuna and Ryuzaki were standing alone watching them.

"You seem awfully happy." Asuna nodded Ryuzaki smiling which wasn't usually like him to have a regular happy face.

"Yes, because I believe Chisame-san has learned a very valuable lesson about normality." Ryuzaki answered which didn't make sense to Asuna. 'Besides Chisame-san Nero and I know exactly how you feel about secret identities and hiding from the world.' He thought to himself.

Soon all of 2A, Nero, and Ryuzaki were gathered together for a group shot with Chisame in the center trying hard to smile.

The top-hat blue hair girl was looking at her computer and saw class 2-A. "hmm…let's see…" she open the site and turn red then fainted. The picture was L and Z shirtless! They were wearing white jacket on their shoulders watching the sunset in the manliest way! The girl twitches in happiness, "prefect day…must see more!" she continues to more of Nero pics and giggle like certain white-haired pervert!

(And that's the chapter, next part will be the journey to Library Island. And for Nero the hunt for Omega and the identity revealed!)


	8. Chapter 8

One day Ryuzaki, Asuna, Konoka, and the library trio were outside playing a game of cards.

"Got any threes?" Asuna asked Konoka.

"Go fish Asuna." Konoka replied.

"Oh man!" Asuna groaned.

Ryuzaki looked around seeing numerous other students from the other classes going through their textbooks studying like crazy, "The students sure are studying hard." He observed.

"That's because finals are coming up soon." Konoka explained.

Hearing that Nero looked at them all, "Finals, then shouldn't you girls be doing the same as well and not playing cards?" he asked hoping that it would distract them so he can switch his cards.

Haruna answered, "Don't worry prof things will work themselves out."

"Yeah even though our class had the worse score on midterms we're still here." Konoka added still feeling care free like the rest of them.

"Don't worry teach when finals come around we'll be ready." Asuna assured him.

"Then why do I not feel all that reassured?" Nero asked hating it when people just rely on luck without even trying.

Suddenly a volleyball got Nero in the shoulder and he looked to the side seeing Makie, Sakurako, and the Narutaki twins.

"Sensei, could you throw the ball over?" Makie asked.

"Come on professor why don't you join us like last time?" Sakurako offered.

"Sorry but I have to take a rain check." Nero answered, "In case you haven't noticed the other students are studying for finals."

"Oh that's right." Makie realized.

"You know what that means do you?" Sakurako asked Makie and the two called together, "We have the court all to ourselves.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not quite what I was hoping to hear." While Nero nodded and switch his cards with his Senpai in godlike speed!

"Come on sensei join us!" Fuka said as he and Fumika dragged him along with the other girls.

Watching from yonder was Watari, the Dean, Takahata, and Shizuna, "Seems Ryuzaki and Nero managed to fit in well with they're class." Takahata observed.

"Very much I agree." Watari nodded.

"Yes I was worried at first but seeing this makes me relieved." Shizuna added.

"Well fun and games will do very little to strengthen his students GPA's." The dean responded. "Shizuna would you please deliver this message to Ryuzaki personally?" he handed a letter to the nurse.

"Of course Dean Konoe." Shizuna nodded as she approached the group, "Ryuzaki, Nero?"

The girls released their professors as the detectives looked at the busty nurse, "Yes Shizuna-san?"

"I have a letter for you from Dean Konoe." Shizuna hands it to him.

"Thank you." Ryuzaki said as the woman left and the girls gathered around.

"Ooh what is it professors?" Fumika asked.

"Your paycheck?" Sakurako asked.

"A letter of recommendation?" Haruna asked.

Ryuzaki knew that a letter from the dean must be something private so he had to leave, "Girls, I admire your curiosity, but this is something I should see myself." Ryuzaki said, "Good day."

Ryuzaki and Nero started walking off until he was out of plain sight and he opened up the letter and read it, "Oh dear this is not good."

Later on that evening Watari discovered what Ryuzaki read from the letter, "So if your class comes in last place you will be fired?"

"Yes Watari that's what the letter said." Ryuzaki said, "Though I've already discovered a loophole through this. If we can just come in second to last I can keep my job." He said as Nero laid out a chart of the girls GPA's. "According to this Lingshen and Satomi are two of the smartest girls in class so they'll be able to give the class a good start. Ayaka, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Konoka also have the highest grades." Z told the old man.

"And the others?" Watari asked.

"Just about half of the other students have average grades, and then there's the Baka Rangers." Ryuzaki said seeing Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, Yue, and Makie at the bottom, "I hate to say this Watari but if these five don't really improve they'll be my downfall." He added looking at Asuna's image seeing she was the worst student in class.

Nero shrugs, "I was hoping to my downfall would involve magic and swords." He said and realizing what the future was in store for him.

Meanwhile at the girl's dorm Asuna was going over some flashcards, "Hmm man I thought I knew the word this afternoon." Asuna mumbled to herself.

"Asuna, very rare seeing you hitting the notes." A voice said as Asuna looked ahead seeing Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Evangeline?" Asuna asked.

"You must really be desperate to help our professors such a shame your academic record will be they're undoing." Eva said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna asked.

"There's a saying in the world of academics there's no such thing as bad students, only bad teachers." Eva began, "If 2A comes in last place someone will have to pay the price."

"You mean Ryuzaki and Nero could get fired?" Asuna gasped.

"Precisely, just thought I'd let you know." Eva said before walking off and Chachamaru bows her head before following her master. Asuna looked shocked, but not as shocked as the two pint sized twins peeking around a corner overhearing the conversation.

The next day Asuna was sitting in the student lounge deep in though, 'Oh man, if we come in last place Ryuzaki and Nero will get fired. He shouldn't have to deal with this just because of us.'

Sitting across her from was Makie and Ku who were discussing, "Last place is fine with me." Makie said.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway-aru." Ku replied.

"Actually, there might be a way." Yue put in.

"What is it Yue?" Makie asked.

"You've heard of Library Island right?" Yue asked, "Legend says that deep inside lies a magical book that makes you super smart.

"Wow." The girls gasped.

"We could use it to pass but wouldn't that be cheating?" Haruna asked.

"Right better to fail honestly." Makie agreed.

Asuna thought, 'That could be the key to helping the guys to stay here.'

"Hey let's play some soccer while the fields empty." Makie offered.

Asuna continued thinking, "The idiots needs our help, as much as an annoyance they are, I won't let us be the ones who cost him their jobs.' She then called out, "Alright listen up Baka Rangers, we're going to Library Island!"

This outburst got their attention, "Asuna, why so desperate?" Yue asked.

Asuna not wanting them to worry about Ryuzaki like she was had to improvise, "Well I'm tired of always coming in last place, this time we should do what we can to make it to the top!"

Kaede stood up, "I admire that determination Asuna let's do it!"

"Well if you guys want to go there you'll need my knowledge of the place." Yue stood up.

"Don't leave me out on this journey I'm in-aru." Ku added.

"Well seeing as how you girls are going, I will to." Makie finished.

"Good, but we'll need supervision." Asuna smirked.

Later that afternoon Ryuzaki was at his apartment having some cake until a knock was heard and Watari answered it, "Yes, oh come in girls. Ryuzaki you have guests."

Ryuzaki turned seeing the Bakas standing before him, "Hello girls, can I help you with something?"

"Ryuzaki how about joining us on a little expedition?" Asuna asked with a smile.

Ryuzaki raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"

Later that night after explaining what they were planning on doing Ryuzaki decided to come but still found it very hard to believe there was a magic book but nevertheless decided to join. Soon they made their way to Library Island. Asuna could not find Nero in time for the expedition, so she had no choice to leave him out one teacher was good enough.

Yue started explaining the layout, "Library Island was built at the same time the academy was founded in the mid-Meiji Period, and is the largest library in the world. Books of all kind from around the globe are collected here. The library was extended underground as shelves grew in numbers."

Ryuzaki looked all around seeing so many shelves of books and looked astounded, "Very rapturous."

"Yes in fact no one truly knows how far it really goes." Yue said as they were using flashlights to light there way. "So to investigate this place further we formed the Library Exploration club."

"Very clever Yue." Ryuzaki said and thought, 'If only you could use that kind of thinking to your studies.'

"This place is enormous, it's like a dungeon." Makie said looking around.

Suddenly Yue's cell rang and she answered it, "Hello this is ground team!" Haruna said on the other line. As it turned out Haruna, Nodoka, and Konoka were back at the dorms holding a map on their end to guide the explorers through the library.

"Yue here, we've just reached the third basement floor."

"Roger that keep going until the eleventh floor, then we'll guide you from there." Haruna responded.

"Understood stay in touch." Yue answered.

"Hmm, very interesting." Ryuzaki said pulling a Physics book from a shelf.

"Sensei!" Yue called as an arrow was launched right at Ryuzaki but was caught in midair by Kaede's hand.

"Close one huh?" Kaede asked snapping the arrow in half.

"Sorry but there are traps everywhere you know in case of thieves." Yue explained.

"WHAT?" Asuna and Makie cried in fright.

"That's why this is forbidden grounds." Yue added as they continued on.

Ryuzaki suddenly stepped on one tile causing more top cave in and he was about to fall in, "Hold on sensei!" Makie called using her ribbon to catch his hand and pulled him back up.

They continued on avoiding several more traps including falling books, and swinging maces, while Ryuzaki was starting to think maybe losing this job wouldn't be all bad, but realized that he's never failed a challenge and wasn't about to let this be his first failure.

Soon enough they were crawling through a narrow tunnel, "How much further?" Asuna asked as she crawled behind Ryuzaki.

Yue who was leading answered, "Shouldn't be far now." She then saw a tile outlined signaling it was a secret entry, "There it should be right above."

So the tile was lifted up and they peaked through seeing a new room designed like a dark dungeon in some video game with two giant statues guarding a pedestal with a book on it. "We're here." Yue said.

"This room looks like something out of some kids video game when you reach the last level." Ryuzaki observed.

"Hey look-aru!" Ku pointed ahead to a book on the pedestal.

"Is that?" Kaede asked.

"Yup the legendary book of sorcery." Yue nodded.

"Come on let's go!" Asuna called as the girls raced to retrieve the book.

"Wait for me!" Makie cheered.

"Girls don't you know rare objects always have traps protecting it?" Ryuzaki called.

As he tried to race after them the bridge connecting the two pieces of land opened and they all started falling until they landed on a stone mat with tiles on them with words. And the stone mat was titled 'English vocab Twister'.

"What the- a twister game?" Asuna asked.

Suddenly they heard a large laugh as one of the statues of a guard came to life and looked down on them, "If you desire this book, you will answer my questions."

"It's not really a statue, it's a golem." Ryuzaki deduced what it was.

The Golem spoke, "Question one, what is the Japanese word for 'Difficult'?"

"What, how do we do that?" Makie cried in fright.

Ryuzaki looked down at the board and realized, "Girls you must spell it out using the board."

"Easier said than done!" Asuna called.

"Don't worry it's…" Ryuzaki started but was interrupted by the Golem, "Tell them and they fail."

Ryuzaki thought of something else, "It's the opposite of 'easy'."

Makie started pondering, "Easy… The opposite of 'katan'.

Kaede got it and clicked on the tile, "Mu!" she called.

"Zu!" Makie clicked on another.

"I!" Asuna finished clicking on another.

"Muzui, correct." The golem said, "Question two, 'cut'!"

About ten questions later the group looked as it their bodies were all tangled due to it being like a game of twister, and were having difficulty trying to reach the other spots without moving their other body parts.

"Final question, what is 'dish' in Japanese?" the golem asked.

"I know Osara!" Asuna called hitting the 'O'

"Sa!" Ku got the tile.

"Ra!" Asuna and Makie called as they both hit the tile at the same time which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Osaru?" Ryuzaki asked seeing that they spelt the Japanese word for Monkey.

"Incorrect!" The golem called, as he grabbed his mallet and slammed it down on the board. Ryuzaki and the girls jumped clear away without getting hit.

However the smash ended up opening a hole in the ground and the group started falling in screaming. Suddenly Asuna woke up seeing the sun shine down on her. "Ugh what?" she sat up seeing they were on some kind of beach area surrounded by water, trees, and bookshelves with books on them.

"Where are?" she looked around and spotted Ryuzaki lying down passed out, "Ryuzaki!" she rushed over and lifted his head up, "Hey you al right?"

Ryuzaki groaned as he opened his eyes, "I never want to experience that again."

"Thank goodness." Asuna felt relieved he wasn't hurt.

Ryuzaki and Asuna got up looking all around, "Where are we now?" Asuna looked around.

Yue answered, "We're in the basement which is designed to give a feeling or warmth and serenity."

"Look at all the books." Ryuzaki looked around, "Must be like a readers paradise."

"If you want to call it that." Kaede said.

Yue then gave a sinister look, "It is said whoever lays eyes on this room will never again past beyond these walls." This got the others scared until Makie asked, "Wait then how would you know about it?"

"Never mind that point is leaving here may very well be impossible." Yue said.

Fei Ku jumped up, "But what do we do we have our final exams-aru!" she cried.

Yue motioned upward, "I'd say that was our point of entry, it's as good a start as any."

"Oh great anybody bring a giant ladder or a jetpack?" Makie asked in sarcasm.

Asuna turned to the detective, "Ryuzaki you're the prof what do we do?"

"It's dangerous to look about, our best bet is to wait for someone to find us." Ryuzaki answered.

Asuna looked outraged, "So that's it, well start packing your bags because you will be fired when we fail!"

Ryuzaki gasped wondering how she knew about this, but suddenly got more sympathy from the others.

"Is that true professor?" Makie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us-aru?" Ku asked.

"No wonder Asuna was so eager to come here to find the book." Yue added.

Asuna protested, "It's not like that at all, I just didn't want to be responsible for someone's job."

"Why Asuna I didn't know you cared so much." Ryuzaki said.

"Don't go there I just wanted to save myself of trouble of having to break in a new teacher." Asuna protested.

"Right." Ryuzaki nodded but knew she did care.

Kaede placed a hand on her professor, "If we can pull our score out of last place we get to keep you as our teacher right?"

"That sums it up." Ryuzaki answered.

"The Book of Sorcery is could help us." Makie added.

"No question it could help improve our scores, however it won't do us any good if we can't get out of here." Yue explained until her cell rang, "Yes?"

Haruna spoke from the other line, "Yue is everything al right we've been worried sick, you're going to give us wrinkles!"

"Sorry but we ran into some trouble, everyone's fine but we'll be late getting back." Yue explained.

Suddenly Ryuzaki's voice was heard, "Girls listen up take this message to Watari and let him know I'm ok but I won't be back as soon as I hoped."

"Sure thing sensei." Konoka said.

"Good, and remember you must be…prepared for…" Ryuzaki's voice was fizzing up.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Nodoka gasped until the tone went dead.

"It cut off." Yue said.

"What do we do now-aru?" Ku asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to start looking for the book." Makie suggested.

"Well the laws of physics say otherwise." Asuna said looking up at the hole in the roof.

"Girls let's not panic, we'll find a way out of here." Ryuzaki started, "I'm not sure how, but we have three days to find an exit. However don't forget the reason we came down here was for a chance to improve your grades."

The girls nodded, "Right three days should be plenty of time to get some work done." Asuna said.

"Can't we go swimming first, I'm filthy." Makie said.

Later back at the student lounge Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka were with the rest of the students who just discovered some horrifying news concerning their teacher.

"This is an outrage!" Ayaka called, "There's no way the school would let Ryuzaki go you must've heard wrong." She told the twins.

"No that's what Asuna and Evangeline said." Fuka assured her.

"Yeah ask them yourself." Fumika added.

"I will." Ayaka said and turned to Konoka, "Konoka where's Asuna?"

"Didn't you hear she and the other Bakas took Ryuzaki to Library Island, we tried calling them but they're out of range." Konoka explained.

"Well according to Yue there's a book that could help us in Library Island." Haruna said.

"But what happens if they're not back in time?" Fuka asked.

Sakurako spoke up, "Ayaka your class rep what do we do?"

"We need help, Konoka get me Dean Konoe."

"I tried calling grandfather but he's not answering." Konoka replied.

"If we're looking for advice what about Takahata-sensei?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah or Watari?" Fumika asked.

"Hold on if we talk to Ryuzaki's superiors won't he still get into trouble?" Sakurako asked.

The girls continued pondering on what to do until Nodoka spoke up, "Well we could all stop whining." She said getting their attention, "We're asking ourselves what can we do to help Ryuzaki? The answers the same as it's always been 'studying', he told us and begged us to open our books yet we didn't listen. That's why he's risking his life out there on Library Island, he wouldn't have to find some special book if we all had done as we were told. Are we willing to roll up our sleeves and do some hard work to save Ryuzaki's job? I hope the answer is yes because we're the only ones who can."

This lecture ended up getting through to everyone and Ayaka replied, "Thank you Nodoka that was wonderfully put. And she's right for the next three days we need to study like never before! Ryuzaki needs out help and helps is what he's gonna get!"

"Al right we're gonna study!" Sakurako cheered.

"Al right girls let's get to work!" Ayaka called.

This got all of the girls hyped up to study and were already making plans on what methods to use for study sessions. Nodoka was taking breaths knowing she'd never had made a speech like that in her life.

"Nodoka." Haruna got her friends attention, "Good job." She smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Nodoka smiled back and thought, 'Don't worry sensei we'll save you your job.'

Meanwhile back in Library Island's basement the girls were swimming around in the waters wearing their school shirts Daisy Duke style. Ryuzaki meanwhile was pondering to himself about how to get out.

"Hey sensei come on jump in!" Makie called.

"Yeah you look as filthy as we do." Asuna added.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Ryuzaki said walking away a bit and looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'God, if there is a God. Give me the strength to get these girls back in time.'

Meanwhile with Nero he was walking around the world tree and got the chainsaw sword ready to resume his work from chapter 6. Stops he looks behind himself and saw Konoka she had a sad look on her face. Nero just smiles at her, "Yo! How are you Konoka? And 'yes' me and the tree have some unfinished business!" he smile that made Konoka eyes gloss over making Nero confuse at what he said.

She suddenly hug Nero who was about to flip the girl over with old instincts until he heard her voice. "o-o-o- onii-chan!" Nero's eyes widen so much that they may fall from the sockets!

He look at the brown hair girl and gently push her off his body and look at her eyes, "How did you gain memories back?" he asked gently. Before she said anything she disappeared from his grasp. "where, what, how!?" he asked himself those three questions.

"hehehe…" melodic giggle reach Nero's ears and his eyes narrowed in anger! He turns around and saw HER!

A girl in a pale complexity, bandages covering her eyes and ocean-blue hair that seemed to prefect to be natural or dyed. She was wearing a white gothic Lolita dress that seemed to give the perfect fit for her curves and bust. But the main thing that stood out that she had the omega symbol on her dresses dhest and was holding a knockout Konoka under her arms! Nero said only one word… "OMEGA!"

(And that's the chapter will the genius detectives get the girls back in time before their final exams or will he pack his bags and leave? Why did Konoka call Nero Onii-chan, and the debut of Omega is here! I hope you all like it! The second chapter will be in this week. Ja ne!)


	9. Chapter 9

Konoka awaken to the world tree with no one at sight. "Onii-kun?" she said in sleepy voice. She looks around hoping to see Nero but alas he was not there. However she saw Setsuna running towards her. She felt tired again and black out.

**Unknown church at the top floor**

The girl smiles at the boy who was a few feet from her standing next to the stain-glass window. "Aw, Nero-kun what's wrong?" Nero was holding a knife in his left hand and the right was a black orb. She smirks, "is that the thanks I get you helping you?"

Nero scoffs, "don't think you help me out girl! It was either that or I bring you to justice!" he said lifting his knife to point at the girl. "And I'll still come after you! Omega…until hereby sentence you…to death!" he said as his face started to become evil.

Omega slightly pales at the boy's…dark aura. Nero was about to go but she stops him by turning him around and kiss his lips, then she push him to the window. Nero was about to stand up until he felt a cold, sharp object hitting his chest. He saw Omega holding a katana to his chest she smirks thinking she got an upper-hand, until her smirk disappear and was replace with a slight frown. "Damn!" she felt Nero gun on her well-developed chest. The two look at each other…one with lust….and the other with rage…Nero was about to pulled the trigger until the blade was pierce his skin and a of blood pool up in his suit. Omega eyes that held playfulness was switch to slight sadness, "Ahh…Nero-kun…" she use her free hand and caressed his cheek, "I want to help you and this world… why won't you take my offer and join me?"

Nero face was stoic as a rock, "L and I are protecting this world already."

Omega shook her head tears flowing down her cheeks, "L…using you Z-kun…he does whatever he wants to win his game. He doesn't care about you or anyone only results in this…game. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HIS PAWN!"

_BANG!_

Nero shoots her shoulder as she let go of the sword in the process, Nero jumps back breaking the window. Omega screams as Nero fell to his doom. When Omega looks outside from what's left of the window she the robotic girl, Chachamaru, flying in the sky holding and unconscious Nero. "Damn, damn, damn, _DAMN!_" She stomps her foot every time she cursed until the last once cursed she screams out her lungs. She hand orb of light in her right hand and pointed out to Chachamaru…she drops her hand and slowly looks behind her…she saw a grenade…she looks at the girl holding Nero once more as more tears fell. "Kyoto…is where I'll convince you…by getting Fate to help." She ran from the explosion that was going to happen.

_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Chachamaru looks at Nero who was also crying, she couldn't help but wipe the liquid off. "Nero-sensei…do not cry please."

As if hearing Chachamaru, Nero slightly opens his eyes and smiles at the girl. He fainted in her arms. Chachamaru finally arrived at her house and blasting the door open scaring the snot out of her master. "Chachamaru, what the hell!?" she sees Nero and walks to see his bruise body. She was angry…not with Nero but to whoever who did this to him! "Chachamaru, what happen!?" she yelled to her robot for first time.

Chachamaru told her that she heard that Setsuna asked where Nero was after she found Konoka. "Then I saw Nero-sensei falling from the remains of old church beyond the world tree. He left an explosive that went off shortly after I save his life when he broke and jump from the tenth floor."

Eva look at Nero chest where the katana left its mark… the small pool of blood and rich smell of iron invaded her nostrils. "Chachamaru, get Nero to the resort. I'll handle the rest from there." Chachamaru nodded and left her master to herself, "damn, the blood smell so rich…I almost could've jump on the kid." she sighed knowing that if she did drink the delicious liquid Nero would never forgive her.

**Library Island**

A day later after Ryuzaki and the Baka Rangers landed in the Library Island basement, the teacher and five students were on the beach area with a handmade version of a classroom with Ryuzaki doing all he can in educating the five worse students in his class in hopes their class won't be in last place and he along with his assistant won't get fired.

"We can bring our grades up. All we have to do is apply ourselves." Fei Ku said confidently.

Yue looked at her, "Great advice. Unfortunately I already took it, and I still failed."

Asuna shot her head up, "No one is coming to your pity party, so put a sock in it!"

"Well your GPA isn't looking any better, Asuna." The Chinese girl reminded the red head who felt embarrassed.

"Look, we're all suffering because none of us hit the books like we should." Makie said adding her two cents to the conversation.

"You're wrong. I hit mine every day. I got the bruised knuckles to prove it." Kaede said mistaking the phrase of hitting the books with actually hitting them.

"One thing all of you have in common is that you suffer from severe procrastination." Ryuzaki told his students making everyone embarrassed because it was true.

"But sensei I tried to study, I really have... but my brain's gone on strike." Makie tried to explain.

"We've been at this for so long, I couldn't tell you the last time I slept or ate." Asuna added feeling like they never had a break.

"The answer is simple. I think we could all do with a fresh approach." Kaede explained.

"How quiz each other and make flashcards?" Yue asked curiously.

"I hear standing on your head makes you smarter." Fei Ku said.

"No, what we need is a serious penalty." Kaede continued explaining.

"Gotcha! Something harsh!" Fei Ku said as she flicked a bookcase which collapsed like that. This got Makie and Asuna in a panic.

"Perfect. Now let me try." Kaede said flicking another bookcase and collapsed as well.

"Seems a tad extreme." Yue said.

"We're going to die!" Asuna and Makie panicked.

"Don't worry. The pain will only feel permanent." Fei Ku said like it won't kill them.

"Psycho!" Asuna shouted.

"Somebody help please!" Makie shouted.

Suddenly they hear snoring and saw Ryuzaki had fallen asleep on his makeshift desk.

"Is he?" Makie asked.

"He's exhausted." Yue answered, "While we may be the ones studying he's the one who's struggling to teach us."

"Yeah, we all need breaks even teachers." Asuna said.

Meanwhile back at Mahora's cafeteria all the girls from Class 2A were up to their ears in textbooks studying for their finals determined to save the two teachers jobs.

"Ayaka, tomorrow's the day." Chizuru told her roommate.

"I know tomorrow Ryuzaki and Nero returns to us and we shall prove just how hard we've studied just for him." The class rep announced to all, "Listen up, girls! Ryuzaki and Nero expect us to pass and we're not going to disappoint them!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

Back in the basement Ryuzaki was stirring until he woke up in alert seeing his students were fast asleep, 'Oh no we slept in; this is not good we lost some valuable time.' he thought until he checked his watch and saw it was the next day, "The day of the exams." He said.

He looked forward seeing his students had their textbooks close making him realize while he was asleep they were studying which made him sigh in relief that they didn't slack off.

Suddenly the area started shaking up, "Huh?"

Suddenly the girls started waking up, "Hey what's going on an earthquake?" Asuna asked a little drowsy.

"I don't think so." Ryuzaki said until the rumbling got rougher and emerging from the water was the golem from before who grabbed Makie in his right hand making her scream in fright.

"Help! Save me sensei, I don't wanna die!" Makie cried.

"The golem again?" Ryuzaki gasped.

"But how?" Kaede asked.

"It must've fallen down here with us." Asuna believed.

The golem let out a chuckle, "There's no way out! Accept your fate!"

The group looked nervous until Yue looked up and spotted something, "Hey look at his neck!"

The group spotted the book of sorcery on the golem's shoulder by the neck, "The book of sorcery!" they gasped.

"It must've fallen down with the golem." Ryuzaki theorized.

"Kaede! Fei Ku! Get that book back!" Yue ordered.

"You got it Yue-dono." Kaede agreed as she and Fei-Ku attacked the golem with their unbelievable strength making it drop Makie only to have Kaede caught her.

"Hold on!" Makie said using her ribbon to grab the book, "I got it!" she cheered.

"Girls let's move!" Ryuzaki called as they started running off.

They started running as Fei-Ku spoke, "With that book the exams will be a piece of cake."

They ran across a long board bridge as the golem pursued them, "Give me that book!"

"I wish there was a way out!" Makie cried until they spotted an open gateway.

"Look an exit!" Asuna called as they ran in and started descending a very long spiral staircase of stone steps leading far up.

"Keep going or it'll catch us!" Yue called.

"I've never moved like this in my life." Ryuzaki said running like mad for the first time in his whole life.

They kept running up the stairs but got cut off as a wall was blocking them, "A dead end." Asuna gasped.

"I've got you now." The golem said finally catching up to them.

"I guess we have no choice." Kaede said.

"We're gonna have to fight." Fei Ku added getting ready for round 2.

The golem then grabbed his giant mallet and swung it down to crush them but ended up breaking the dividing wall.

"Such strength." Ryuzaki said.

"We're dead!" Asuna and Makie cried in fear.

"Hey look!" Yue pointed ahead spotting an elevator.

"It's an elevator to the top!" Asuna cheered.

"We're saved!" Makie cheered.

The girls got through the opening in the wall running to the elevator, and when they all got in they felt confident they were safe, "Going up." Ryuzaki said pressing the up button but buzzing was heard.

"Weight limit exceeded!" a female voice repeated.

"WHAT?" the group cried in shock.

Yue leaned over to Makie, "Had a late lunch? You can be honest with me."

Makie spun looking outraged at the accusation, "Hey I am not overweight! Why don't you point fingers at someone else like Asuna or Fei Ku or better yet, yourself! I saw you go back to that buffet the other day!"

"Guys!" Asuna called, "We don't need to lose weight, we need to lose clothes! Listen, the buzzer stops if I take just one foot off!" she demonstrated.

"She's right!" Fei-Ku cheered.

"Then let's strip." Kaede ordered making Ryuzaki looked distraught.

"Oh I can't see this." He covered his eyes.

Soon the girls started stripping down and threw their clothes out of the elevator followed by Ryuzaki tossing his shoes out making sure not to look at the girls.

"Well?" Makie asked but the buzzer and warning still went off.

"All right underwear next!" Asuna called as they lost their undergarments making Ryuzaki keep his eyes closed harder.

However it kept buzzing, "WHAT DO WE DO?" the girls cried.

Suddenly the golem finally makes it to the top and sees them, "It's the end of the line for you!"

"We're doomed!" Makie cried.

Ryuzaki looked determined and ran out of the elevator making it less heavy, "Not yet!"

"Ryuzaki!" they called.

"Don't worry about me! You girls go take the exam. I'll hold it off." Ryuzaki explained. '_I should have to contact Z. if we had brought him this would not be a problem.'_

"You're a fool!" The golem called ready to slam down on the detective until a pair of arms grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulders pulling him back into the elevator revealing it to be Asuna.

"Asuna?" Ryuzaki gasped.

"Look prof, why do you think we came to this death trap in the first place?" Asuna asked, "We want our class to succeed as much as you but that won't matter if you're dead! Don't act cool and throw your life away for our sake because we're in this together!"

"But the elevator." Ryuzaki said seeing it won't go up now.

"We'll do this!" Asuna said grabbing the book and threw it out making everyone gasped but relieved as the book nailed the golem in the face making him fall down the spiral staircase with the book.

"The elevator's working." Yue said.

"Let's go!" Asuna said as the elevator closed and took them all the way up.

When they reached the top they started running, "We have an hour before the exams start, you girls go back to the dorms and change I'll meet you at the school!" Ryuzaki ordered and they split up.

About an hour later at the school building the bell rung and Class 2A was waiting for the Ryuzaki and the girls, while Ayaka was getting impatient with a Nero who had his arm in sling and cast who was praying on his knees for L to returned.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Good morning, girls. Okay, please settle down and I'll pass out your tests." Takahata said entering.

Ayaka sat down and thought, 'If those five get zeroes, it'll pull down the class's average rate for sure. Then Ryuzaki-san and Nero-sensei will be fired.' She then stood up again, "Listen up, each of you must try and raise your score at least 15 points!"

"But that's asking a lot Ayaka." Haruna groaned.

"What do we do?" Ako groaned.

Natsumi looked out their class window and gasped, "Guys look, they're back!"

Everyone got up and looked out the window seeing the group running for the school in fresh clothes.

"Hurry up you guys!" Kakizaki called.

"We're about to start!" Fuka added.

"Well technically, we already started." Takahata reminded them.

They finally reach then entrance where Shizuna was waiting, "Shizuna." Ryuzaki panted.

"You're late. But I prepared a separate room for you so you girls can still take your test without disturbing your fellow classmates." The nurse explained.

As the girls followed Shizuna Ryuzaki called, "Good luck on the test, girls! Remember whatever happens you all did your best."

"Hai!" they called.

Later as the girls were taking their exams Ryuzaki was sitting outside the class on a bench until Watari approached, "Ryuzaki?"

"Watari, we're back."

"Thank goodness, are you all right?"

"Fine, but I may have gotten some muscle on myself." Ryuzaki said, "I need something sweet." He said as Watari had some tea in a thermos for him. Nero came shortly making his brother slightly worried in his current condition mostly his arm. "What happen?!" he rose his voice slightly wondering who could hurt Z!

The youngest letter of the alphabet, sigh in disappointment. "Omega took Konoka-cha…Konoka hostage and I convince her to let our student go. In exchange I took her place and…while let's say that God won't be letting come to his house for a while." He said making L shook his head, but slightly smiles at him. That meant… '_I don't care about the end results, only that you're fine.'_

Later on after the exams were taken Shizuna was grading the tests for the Baka Rangers until the dean came in, "Shizuna."

"Yes Dean Konoe?" the nurse asked.

"My back's feeling a little stiff, could you please do something for it?" the dean asked hunched over.

Soon the nurse had the dean lying face down on a table as she massaged it, "What've you been doing to make your back this stiff?" she asked.

"Just getting in some exercise." He said until he spotted the papers, "Oh are those Asuna's and the others late tests?"

"Yes, I'm halfway done with grading them."

"Why don't I finish them as a thank you for helping my back?" The dean offered.

Later on in the student body was waiting for the test results to be displayed on their school TV's. Asuna looked all, "Jeez do they always have to turn this into a festival or something?" she asked seeing the huge crowd.

"It's almost time." Fei-Ku said.

"We'll be ok right?" Makie asked.

"I wonder…" Yue was nervous.

Ryuzaki looked like he had butterflies in his stomach from being nervous until Asuna patted his shoulder, "Hey, we did our best it's in fates hands now."

Nero was taking it far worse and was hyperventilating! Setsuna got him a paper bag and patted his back. "Do not worry sensei, I study more then usally for you and Ryuzaki's sake also Konoka as well." That seemed to work making Nero nod.

"I have the utmost confidence in us." Kaede added.

Suddenly a girl appeared on the screen, "And the tests have been released! The average score for all of second-year was 73.4! The midterm average was 76.1 so it must've been on the hard side. And now we have our second year rankings!"

The girls from detective's and all other classes were eager to hear, "In first place for Second year is class 2…F with 80.8!"

Ryuzaki, Nero and the girls sweat dropped, "You're kidding me." The girls groaned.

While in the student lounge some of the other girls were watching, "Whoever said that fairytales come true lied." Sakurako groaned.

"For our purpose second place will do fine." Madoka said.

"Coming in at second place, is Class 2S with an average of 79.8!"

Asuna and the girls groaned, "Just great."

As time went on Ayaka, Chizuru, Konoka, Nodoka, Chisame, Kazumi, and Satomi were watching from Chisame's laptop, "When's she going to call 2A, we're already past tenth place." Ayaka said.

"I hate to say this but things may be looking grim." Chizuru said worry for Nero.

"In 11th place Class 2C!"

"Oh please I'll never ask for anything again!" Makie begged.

"Don't worry we still got three shots before the last one." Asuna said.

"In 12th place Class 2P!"

"This is bad." Kaede said.

"If 2A isn't next..." Fei-Ku started.

"We'll be in last." Yue added.

Asuna looked at Ryuzaki who was calming down a scare Nero and thought, 'Oh man why did I throw that book away?'

"And coming in at second to last place…"

The girls were getting nervous until Makie started chanting 2A for luck making the other Baka Rangers do it as well.

"In 23rd place with an average of 69.5… Class 2K!" she declared.

Everyone from Class 2A was shocked but not as much as the Baka Rangers.

"But that means." Makie said.

"We're last." Yue said.

Ryuzaki not showing any emotion at all turned around and started walking off, "Ryuzaki?" Asuna asked but he didn't even look back or stop walking.

Setsuna, Konoka, Eva, Chizuru all watch Nero ran away from the embarrassment that he fail them. "Nero-sensei?" Eva said in timid voice.

In the class Konoka and the others were shocked, "An average of 69.4."

Ayaka looked distraught, "If only I had studied one tenth more. Ryuzaki-san and Nero-sensei would be here with us and not packing their bags!"

"You did your best our average was ten points higher than usual." Chizuru said to cheer her up, but felt the same feeling.

"But not high enough to save an innocent man and boy's job!" Ayaka cried and sobbed on her friends shoulder.

"Poor sensei." Nodoka said in sorrow.

As the sun was slowly going down Ryuzaki, Nero and Watari were packed and leaving the school, "I'm so sorry this didn't work out for you Ryuzaki and Nero-kun." Watari said.

"Well Watari not even the greatest minds in the world can do everything." Ryuzaki answered as they headed for the train station. "Nero what about you and Omega?"

Nero shrugs, "don't I like I said before, 'this is my last mission.' Wammy is probably going to give my case to the next Z." he seemed happy even though he said that. "But, if save one live from her clutches…that its fine…I know if you take the case or the new Z that you will bring justice that my caretaker and Molly deserved." He smiles at the two.

"Do you feel any sorrow for having to leave behind these girls who looked up to you like a mentor?" Watari asked.

"I never thought about it, but one thing's for sure. I'm glad I at least got to know them." Ryuzaki admitted.

Nero nodded, "indeed…I am look young, but like L-senpai…I know when to appreciate the blessings I received." _'Though~…I wish I got to _play_ more with chiba-chan, chacha-chan, and Zero-chan. Along with…protecting Konoka-sama and Setsuna-hime…' _

As they got to the train station they already got their tickets and passed the gate, until a voice called, "Ryuzaki! Nero!" Asuna called finally catching up.

"Asuna?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm so sorry it's all our fault." Asuna apologized.

"No Asuna, it was my responsibility as the teacher." Ryuzaki began, "I just didn't live up to the expectations."

"That's not true! I'm the one that threw the book away!"

"We shouldn't have relied on it in the first place, so you did the right thing." Ryuzaki answered, Nero nodded he actually made a quick stop to the island…and well let's say that books about charka is less than life.

"But Ryuzaki!"

"Watari let's go." Ryuzaki said as they turned to get to the train.

Nero bows, "thank you, Asuna for making my stay fun." He leaves as well.

"No stop!" Asuna cried jumping over the gate and wrapped her arms around her sensei surprising him along with Nero and Watari, "Look I'm not letting you guys go ya hear me?"

"Asuna." Ryuzaki gasped in surprise.

"Sensei!" another voice called.

They looked ahead seeing the other Baka Rangers, Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka running after them and jumped the gate as well with Kaede carrying Yue over. Eva, Chachamaru came as well shocking the younger sibling!

"You're not really leaving?" Makie asked with a sad face.

"No fair trying to sneak away guys." Haruna said.

"Come on you don't have to leave I can put in a good word for you two with grandfather." Konoka offered.

"That old man owns me a couple a favors, I'll just use them all up to let you and Ryuzaki stay here!" she tried to reason with Nero. Chachamaru nods standing by with her master.

"If you taught us anything it's perseverance." Kaede added.

"We'll go on a strike if we have to." Fei-Ku offered.

"A strike, a petition, whatever it takes." Yue agreed, "We'll collect signatures and sign a formal request."

"I'll be the first to sign." Nodoka added as she tried to step over the gate but fell backwards landing in the arms of someone.

The said someone chuckled, "Let me show you how it's done."

"How about it sirs, talk to the dean." Makie said.

Suddenly the one jumped over the gate holding Nodoka was in fact the dean, "I'm already here girls."

"Dean Konoe?" Asuna asked.

"Grandfather?" Konoka asked.

"I'm sorry I'm the one that graded the exams for your tardy students. I was in fact late myself turning them in." Dean Konoe said feeling a little embarrassed.

"How late?" Watari asked and holding a rabid Nero and Eva from killing him.

"Late enough that their scores weren't added with 2A's average."

"Well that's not good." Konoka said.

"Would our scores have made enough of a difference?" Fei-Ku asked.

"I'm glad you asked." The dean said looking at the papers, "First Makie Sasaki with 66 points."

"No way! All right!" Makie cheered.

"Such a reaction would be better suited for a 96 don't you think?"

"Uh yeah you're right." Makie agreed.

"Next Fei-Ku with 67 points, and Kaede Nagase 63 points. Good work girls keep on improving." He said as the two girls were surprised.

"Thank you that's the best grade I received all year." Fei-Ku cheered.

"It's amazing!" Kaede added.

"Yue Ayase, 63 points, it's time you got serious with your studies."

_'I sure will.'_ Yue thought.

"Last we have Asuna Kagurazaka with a total of 71 points, you should be very proud." The dean said impressed.

Asuna looked lost for words as Konoka hugged her, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Uh are we still last?" Asuna asked.

Back at the school the girl was back on the TV to announce to the students, "Recalculations are complete. After adding the missing student's scores, Class 2A's average is 80.4. Thus putting their rank from dead last to second place, congratulations 2A!"

The girls from 2A seeing this were bursting with joy, and even some of the quieter students like Eva, Mana, Chachamaru, Chisame, Setsuna, and Zazie were smiling in satisfaction. Back at the station the girls were chanting 2A like before while Ryuzaki and Nero was puzzled while Watari and Asuna noticed, "Not to doubt my own students, but I'm surprised they did well even without the book of sorcery."

"You mean this?" The dean held the book up which surprised Ryuzaki and Asuna, "There wouldn't have been a point if it were this easy to grow smarter. It was in fact a test Ryuzaki to see if you could pull your students together and help them study on their own. And you passed along with Nero who taught a student…the importance of friendship." Making Evangeline red and was about to kill him before Nero jump her then snuggle.

"We did!?" Ryuzaki and Nero asked/yelled.

"Yes, and I look forward enrolling you two as a full time teacher come next semester. That is if you still want the job?"

Ryuzaki thought before turning to his assistant, "Watari, cancel our flight. We're here to stay."

"Of course Ryuzaki." Watari nodded his head and look at Nero who also told him do the same for him.

"Hey!" Asuna said putting a hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder, "Guess we'll be seeing you next semester."

Ryuzaki chuckled a bit till the other girls there gathered around. Nero smiles as he looks at the sky. '_Molly…I promise I won't let you down…'_

"Isn't it wonderful?" Makie asked.

"What a success story." Kaede added.

"You're terrific teach." Fei-Ku congratulated him.

"The best!" Konoka added.

"Welcome back." Nodoka said.

"Thank you everyone." Ryuzaki and Nero said but gasped as they felt lifted them up and were tossed up by the girls minus Asuna and Nodoka.

"Hey don't drop them we just got them back!" Asuna called.

"Relax he's got 31 girls to break his fall!" Fei-Ku assured her as they continued tossing their teacher up while Watari watched with a smile.

_'Well done Ryuzaki.'_ He thought. _'As well Nero, Sam would be extremely proud of you too…may he rest in peace along with your sister and family.'_

Later that night after a lot of partying with 2A, they were all outside with Ryuzaki, Nero and Watari looking at the girls who presented themselves, "Well girls I'm glad to say each of you will be moving onto year three." Nero nodded knowing his voice was filled with too much happiness to speak.

"We love you Ryuzaki-sensei, Nero-sensei!" some of the girls cheered.

Ryuzaki smiled feeling a bit embarrassed as Makie spoke, "So senseis, what'll you do now that it's summer and all?"

"Well Makie I've decided to stick around here, to get to know more of you girls, and have more fun that you've given me." Ryuzaki answered.

"I decide to stay as well and maybe go to…England to visit a certain day." Nero said.

"All right!" the Narutaki twins cheered.

"Well it's late so I better get back, but before I go I have one thing left to say." Ryuzaki said getting the girls attention and look at Nero who nodded at him, "Girls of class 2A… Nero and I are proud of each and every one of you." He smiled, "We couldn't ask for a better class."

The girls started blushing from that compliment until Ayaka answered, "Thank you sensei's, and we couldn't have asked for better teachers."

Asuna added, "I actually agree with Ayaka."

"Well girls, goodnight." Ryuzaki said as he started walking off with Watari at his side and the girls headed back to the dorms as well.

Watari looked to his favorite orphan and spoke, "I'm surprised you requested to continue staying here over the summer Ryuzaki."

"Watari." Ryuzaki began as he started to smile, "I want to live in the world of Mahora a little longer."

Watari smiled back, "Of course… L."

Nero was sleeping in his room as his injuries were still fresh and hurt. He heard his door open and it showed…Evangeline holding a pillow. Let's see what on Nero's mind while seeing this unexpected situation. _'Must not rape. Must not rape! Must not rape!'_… Back to the story. Behind was Chachamaru in her nightgown and Zero with slightly scare looks. Nero –whose mind is back on the path of good…well, his definition of good- had worry eyes. "What's wrong?"

Eva just slams her small body on his. "Just…let us sleep here tonight please!?" she whimpered in begging tone. Nero looks at Zero and Chachamaru who had the same look.

Nero lifted his arm to make the covers move, he smiles at them making the heat rise in them. "actually, was going to ask the same question…please sleep with me tonight?" he asked with a innocent expression.

The girls immediately got in the bed. The lay was this Chachamaru on his left, Eva on his right, and Chachazero on his chest already asleep as he was about to fellow suit. He smiles…it was the first time in years he gave an actually smile… "My life may be rocky at first, but if I can hold on to these wonderful girls…then it's worth it." He kissed each on them on their foreheads and let Death's younger sibling sleep take him.

(AW! I love how I gave Nero a little happiness there. But, the upcoming chapters will live up the Death Note dark and smart atmosphere I guaranteed. Also Nero's past, L's contact to magic and Konoka knowledge of Nero will come soon. And let's say a certain game inspired the ideas that will come next. Zero Escape: Virtue's last reward and **999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors if anyone knows what idea I may use than a cookie for you all! And a few characters I'll bring too!** Have a nice wheeee!)


	10. Chapter 10

One sunny morning during the summer break at Mahora, Ryuzaki was playing chess with Nero at their his apartment, "Checkmate L." Nero said as he checked L's King piece.

"That's the first game you actually beat me." L said.

"Yes! Though I'm now bored playing chess." Nero admitted actually wishing there was something else he could do to with his time since he's off teaching duty until the new semester. He explain the Omega incident to L when they pass their class. Z body was back to normal and both him and L were on the watch for Omega.

Suddenly the door to their room was knocked on and Watari went to answer it, "Hello?" he asked and saw Konoka standing outside, "Oh Ms. Konoe?"

"Good morning Watari do you know where Nero is?" Konoka asked with a smile.

"Actually he's here, Nero you have a visitor." Watari said as he let the young girl inside.

"Oh Konoka, what brings you here?" Nero asked as she sat down in the chair Watari was using.

"Nero, I know this is asking a lot from you since you're not on teaching duty, but could you help me with something?" Konoka asked

"Help you, I'm surprised you aren't asking Asuna or Setsuna after all they're closest to you aren't they?" Ryuzaki asked raising a brow.

"I'd ask Asuna but she's too busy sleeping in, and she got back from her paper route, and Setsuna's busy with my grandfather." Konoka answered.

"well…" Nero thought about it.

"Come on Nero-kun I'm begging you." Konoka pleaded while folding her hands.

"It's very rude to deny the request of a young lady Nero." Watari said butting in.

Ryuzaki looked to Konoka, "What exactly do you need?" as he chain down Nero with…chains.

Later on out in Harajuku the three Mahora cheerleading girls Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka were wandering around, "Wow what a beautiful day!" Sakurako cheered, "Alright girls let's hit it for karaoke!" she danced around.

"Yeah let's sing to our hearts content." Kakizaki agreed as she twirled around.

Madoka the level headed one was walking behind them looking exasperated, "Calm down guys, it's a beautiful day and you want to waste it inside a dark claustrophobic karaoke bar not a chance. We're here to buy swimwear and you know it. So, you can't just play around like usual!" she said until she saw them at a food stand.

"One Goya Crepe, please." Sakurako asked and Madoka groaned in realization that they had completely ignored her words.

"Yeah me too!" Kakizaki added.

" Listen to me you idiots!" Madoka yelled angrily. "Ugh! Well in that case can I have one too I'm starving!"

"Fine Madoka eat and grow fat." Kakizaki said before she took a bite of her crepe.

"Blech! This is really bitter!"

"Ah! Look at these clothes, they're so cute!" Sakurako said as she looked in the window by the nearby shop.

Kakizaki gasped, "Hide!" she cried dragging her two friends behind a small statue as

Sakurako dropped her crepe.

"My crepe!" Sakurako whined before Kakizaki pulled her back into hiding.

"Kakizaki what is it?" Madoka asked concerned until she was hushed by said girl.

"Look over there." The purple haired girl motioned ahead.

They looked seeing Konoka and Nero looking at clothes, "Hey isn't that Nero and Konoka?" Madoka asked.

"You're right I wonder what they're doing out here?" Sakurako pondered.

"Well Nero what do you think?" Konoka asked holding up a sweater in front of her.

"It's definitely suits you Konoka." Nero said but saw her hold a shirt up to him.

"You'd look great in this too." She giggled.

"hmm…I don't think so." Nero replied not really enjoying the color of the shirt.

The three cheerleaders watch with worried looks as Madoka spoke, "IS THIS A DATE!?"

"I sure hope not." Sakura said equally worried until all three cried out, "IS THIS A DATE?"

"But Nero's a kid there has to be a logical explanation for this right, like maybe they're shopping like brother and sister." Madoka tried to think of a logical reason.

"Brothers don't take sisters to Harajuku!' Kakizaki cried knowing it's no place for people with sibling relationships to shop.

"So it must be a date!" Sakurako cried.

"I think you're right." Madoka agreed.

"But Nero's a member of the teaching staff, won't he get into trouble if he gets involved with a student?" Kakizaki asked getting her friends attention.

"Are you saying Nero could actually get fired?" Sakurako asked in worry.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kakizaki affirmed her.

"Hold on girls we're talking about our semi-responsible and fun sensei Nero, I'd be willing to bet you anything Konoka's the one fooling around with him." Madoka put in.

"you think?" Sakurako gasped.

"well let's not forget, Konoka is the dean granddaughter which should make her the closest one Nero who on the teaching staff." Kakizaki explained.

"She asked the dean where Nero lives…" Madoka theorized.

"And then Konoka would sneak over to Nero's" Sakurako continued as all three envisioned a naked Nero blushing nervously as an equally naked Konoka climbed on top of him.

"EVERY NIGHT WILD FORBIDDEN LOVE!" Sakurako cried in fright of the possibility.

"We have to contact the authorities!" Kakizaki suggested.

"You mean the school staff?" Sakurako asked.

"You idiots if we did that we would get sensei fired and Konoka expelled!" Madoka reasoned with them.

"Then there's only one person we can tell." Sakurako said.

Later on back at Mahora's cafeteria Asuna was stretching her arms up, "What a morning." She yawned.

"Asuna." Setsuna said while approaching.

"Hey Setsuna what up?"

"Asuna have you seen Ms. Konoka anywhere?"

"Konoka, no why?"

"I've been looking all over for her and she's not answering her cellphone." Setsuna said until Asuna's cell started ringing.

Asuna checked the ID, "Kakizaki?" she answered it, "Hello, what's going on?"

"Asuna this is really bad they look like they're about to quit school, run off, and get married!" Kakizaki exaggerated.

"What, what're you talking about?"

"Nero and Konoka, you should see it!" Sakurako spoke from their line.

"Better yet we'll send you a picture to prove it!" Madoka added as they hung up.

"Madoka wait!" Asuna called but they hung up.

"What did they want?" Setsuna asked.

"Who knows." Asuna said as he cell ringed signaling she had mail. She opened it and they saw it was a picture of Nero and Konoka hugging each other which make the two jump in surprise while Setsuna was shock. What added to the hype was Ayaka had just passed by and was mortified the most.

Back with the others Nero and Konoka were still wandering around, "I'm so glad you came with Nero."

"Well what kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my students go alone?" Nero asked. '_besides I still need to atone for Omega and our past Konoka.'_

"You're so sweet." Konoka said leaning close to Nero making him nervous never dealing with this kind of thing before.

Following them were the Cheerleading trio making sure to keep hidden, "Oh they look so happy together don't they?" Kakizaki asked.

"I know I can't bear to break their hearts by telling on them." Sakurako added.

"So what do we do?" Madoka asked.

Kakizaki thought and came to a conclusion, "I know let's cheer them on for true love!" she called waving her pompoms out.

"Hooray!" they called until one of their cells rang.

"Hello, Sakurako here." Sakurako answered hers.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Ayaka yelled over the phone much to everyone's shock.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, BUT AS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT! ANYTHING OTHER THAN INNOCENT FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN STUDENT AND TEACHER MUST NOT BE ALLOWED. YOU WILL STOP THEM RIGHT NOW! KAKIZAKI! MADOKA! SAKURAKO! YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE THOSE TWO DO NOT BECOME ANY CLOSER THAN NECESSARY!"

"NO! YOU GUYS WILL NOT DO THAT! MAKE SURE THEY ARE UNINTERRUPTED" Setsuna added.

"Ayaka, it's our job to cheer them on." Kakizaki countered.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ayaka yelled and sent a demonic looking picture of herself to emphasize her point along with an tied-up Setsuna in the background.

"Roger." They agreed nervously.

Back with Asuna, Ayaka and Setsuna dragged her of, "Come on bells we gotta move it!"

"Hold on why am I coming?" Asuna demanded as she was dragged.

"Konoka is your roommate, and as Class rep I have to see nothing happens to sensei." Ayaka said.

"AS SOON AS I GET UN-TIED YOU ARE SO- MUUUPH!" Setsuna was silence by Ayaka putting tape on her mouth.

Back with the trio Kakizaki spoke, "We should follow them but conceal our identities and I know what to do!"

The three quickly changed their clothes. Misa and Shiina wore blue and white sailor uniforms, tanned their skin quickly and put their hair in pigtails. Madoka however wore a navy male uniform with a hat to cover her hair. She looked quite boyish, much to the girl's dismay.

They were watching Konoka and Nero sharing an ice cream cone with Konoka feeling Nero, "Try some this Nero-kun, ahh…" she motioned for him to taste and he licked the tip of the treat.

"I don't like where this is headed." Sakurako said worried.

"What can we do to stop it?" Kakizaki asked.

"Careful let's not be hasty." Madoka warned them.

"It's up to you Kakizaki!" Sakurako cheered as she shoved her fellow cheerleader forward and she was stumbling her way to the supposed couple.

"Ok my turn." Konoka said ready to lick the cone until Kakizaki bumped the two knocking their ice cream cone down.

"Whoops sorry." Kakizaki said hurrying off to hide.

"Aw…that a waste of good French vanilla." Nero said in sad tone.

"Alright our turn!" Sakurako whispered as she dragged Madoka off and she stepped on the splattered ice cream, "Oh my good shoes, Kugio help me!" she referred to Madoka's nickname.

Madoka approached Nero and spoke in a tough voice which just a bit deepened from her already famous masculine like voice, "Hey pal, why don't you watch where you throw your ice cream! There's no toleration for litterbugs you know!" she continued acting tough while Nero stared like he was unaffected which made her worry but couldn't blow her cover.

"Ryuzaki!" Konoka gasped worried for him as the disguised Madoka stood by Konoka, "I think you need to pay a cleaning fair, or I'll take your sweetie here instead." She holds Konoka close.

Nero smiles like lady-killer meaning the two girl blush, "so in order to gain your respect I should do that?" he asked

Madoka was confuse at this question, "uhh…yeah?"

"Normally I would do that, but since you dare hold my woman… RESPECT THIS!" he got Madoka pants and pulled them down. And while Madoka was still registering what happen Nero grab Konoka and left. "OI, if ya wanted to cross-dress make sure you wear boxers and not panties girly boy-san."

The cheerleaders were soon watching behind a pillar, "Well that didn't go as we planned." Kakizaki said.

"Yeah what do we do now?" Sakurako asked as they watched the two.

"Nero you saved me, you're so kind!" Konoka cheered, "I owe you for this."

"It was nothing Konoka, really." Nero said as his face was blushing from the praise.

"hmm…I should give you a reward…I KNOW!" she said. When Nero was about asked she kissed his lips! He didn't do anything except accepted it. She broke the kiss with her cheeks bruning red, "thanks for saving me Nero-kun." the boy nodded shyly.

"Oh look at them they're even more lovey dovey now." Sakurako said envious.

"And all we did was bring them closer together." Kakizaki sighed.

"We may still have a chance girls." Madoka said to lift their spirits until they head the two conversing again.

"Nero are you tired?" Konoka asked the boy who looked a bit weak in the knees from so much walking today. "So what do you say we find a nice quiet place to rest?"

This suggestion got the cheerleaders panicking sensing intimate innuendos in it but soon the three followed them to a coffee shop where the two were sitting at a table sharing a shake while Nero sat in his like a normal person.

"So tell me… Konoka I heard you and Setsuna once lived together?" Nero asked.

"That's right, back when I lived in Kyoto I grew up in a mansion, but I barely had any friends, almost none at all." Konoka started explaining, "Then Setsuna came to live with us, she was my first real friend, she'd protect me from danger and was always there to make me happy. Then sometime she had to go away on business, until I started school and we were reunited again. Though now these days she acts more like a bodyguard than a friend."

"I see." Nero said as he sipped from his drink.

Watching from behind them were the cheerleaders with bawling faces, "What a beautiful tale." Sakurako started.

"Who would've thought Setsuna would be so kind to her." Kakizaki added.

"What about you Nero-kun? You and Ryuzaki seemed to act like brothers." she asked.

Nero made a sad smile, "I'm an orphan…" he started making all the girls gasped. "I never knew my family…or that I want to. I meet Ryuzaki by himself playing with a jigsaw puzzle. And we became brothers until I was adopted by my foster family…" He looks out from the window in a melancholy expression. "But, there was accident and I become alone again…I went back the orphanage and live with L-" he stops himself as he realizes he saying the taboo word, "L…Lily and Ryuzaki…a girl we used to know before she got adopted as well. A few years later I was once again adopted by a man and his wife with their new-born child. Soon after another accident a friend of their family let me stay for a while with two girls…" he stops not wanting to keep going further for his sake and also not blurt out anymore secrets.

Konoka place a hand on Nero's with tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry for making you remember bad memories."

Nero took her into hands with his hands, "No it's fine Konoka-chan. I admit… I do rather miss them and try to forget them, but good once in a while to remember them." he said as he wipes away the tears away from her face. "C'mon lets go." he said paying the bill and grabbing Konoka's hand.

The cheerleaders were crying from the sad life of their young sensei.

Later on as the sun was going down the three girls were watching Konoka and Nero who were relaxing, until Ayaka, Asuna, and Setsuna arrive. "Asuna I didn't know you were coming." Kakizaki said.

"I wasn't planning on; her highness kidnapped me and Setsuna." Asuna motioned to Ayaka.

"Alright where are they?" Ayaka asked.

Setsuna broke the ropes binding her and look at the trio stalking the teacher and student. "You didn't try to disrupt the date they you?" she said ready to draw her blade.

"In the end we decide not to do that. And they're up ahead." Madoka told them.

"Oh give me a break they're probably just shopping, or maybe…" Asuna began but gasped as she looked ahead as did Ayaka and Setsuna.

"Sleeping… With his head in her lap!" Ayaka growled. And indeed Nero was resting his head down on Konoka's lap as she laid a hand on his head. Asuna was shocked to think if Konoka was actually getting into a relationship with their teacher while Ayaka was ready to explode, "USURPER!" she cried ready to run over but the cheerleaders along with Setsuna held them down so the two wouldn't hear them.

"Five more seconds and you would've been holding me down." Kakizaki whispered to the class rep.

"We all wanna explode right now believe me, but it's the thought of going to prison that's keeping me calm for the moment." Madoka added.

'Please tell me there's a G rated explanation for all this.' Asuna thought hoping it's not what it looks like.

Meanwhile with the two Konoka saw Nero was still asleep, "He's asleep, I had no idea dragging him all over town would take it out of him." She began as she looked at Ryuzaki's sleeping form in her lap, "Oh you're so cute Ryuzaki, I wish I had a boyfriend just like you." She leaned down to him.

"She's going to kiss him again!" Sakurako cried from where they were hiding.

"AGAIN!?" Suddenly it became too much for Ayaka who broke free and tried to go over but they held them back, "Wait you can't go barging in!" Kakizaki cried.

"If Konoka thinks she can have him all to herself she better think again!" Ayaka shouted.

"And I won't let you take Ms. Konoka happiness from nii-sama!" Setsuna added as she tried to stop her.

"KONOKA!" Ayaka shouted.

This getting her attention looked up seeing the two panting from screaming, "Ayaka, Setsuna?" she asked and saw the others falling out of the bush, "Asuna, what're you girls doing here?"

Nero who heard all this woke up as Ayaka spoke, "Don't play innocent with me we've been following you all day we know what you've been up to!"

"Could you not make it sound stalker like?" Asuna asked.

"Ms. Konoka! I tried to stop her." Setsuna told her in shame.

"Well Konoka I guess the cats out of the bag." Nero said getting up on his feet and stretching his arms.

"Some secrets can't be kept." Konoka giggled making everyone confused, "But I guess now's a good a time as any." Konoka took out a wrapped box from one of her bags and held it out to her red haired roommate, "For you Asuna."

"Oh." Asuna gasped taking it, "This is unexpected, what is it?"

"Go on open it." Konoka said.

Asuna did so and saw it was a turtle like alarm clock, "Wow what's?" she asked.

"Well I noticed you've been getting up almost late for work due to your clock getting too old to work so I thought I'd get you a new one, now you won't be late anymore." Konoka explained.

"I also helped pick it out for her." Nero added.

"Oh guys." Asuna blushed from the thoughtful gift.

"And here Setsuna I got something for you." Nero said handing her a small box. Setsuna opened it revealing a small cross that was white and black.

"It's a good luck charm to keep on your sword hilt, as a symbol of our friendship and Konoka's." Nero smiled.

"Nero-sensei." Setsuna gasped and blushed from the heartwarming gift.

They were unaware that the cheerleaders were creeping away until one noticed, "Girls!" Ayaka called stopping them in their tracks, "In conclusion they did not go on a date."

"A date?" Konoka asked.

"What're you talking about?" Nero was confused while nobody notice his eyes change colors at the three.

"Ask our gossip hounds sir." Ayaka answered motioning to the three.

The three turned to her looking nervous, "Sorry Ayaka but we did try our best." Kakizaki said.

"Yeah it was an honest mistake." Sakurako added.

"MISTAKE OR NOT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Ayaka shouted and started chasing them, "YOU GIRLS ARE ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE!"

They watched as the class rep chased the cheerleaders as Setsuna bowed to Konoka and Ryuzaki, "Ms. Konoka, sensei I want to apologize for letting your day be interrupted by them."

Asuna couldn't help but feel but the same as Setsuna. Soon after Ayaka was through chasing the cheerleaders they were heading off, "Since we're already out and about let's hit the town maybe catch a movie?" Madoka offered.

"Good idea." Konoka agreed.

"No lets karaoke!" Sakurako offered.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ayaka sighed.

"What I love to sing." Sakurako replied.

"Yes but the rest of us have to listen." Ayaka countered.

"Some call it lyrical expression." Sakurako re-countered.

Nero smiles at them, "Sure let's-"

"I FOUND YOU NERO KNIGHT!"

Nero blood drain from his face…he turns to see a girl wearing a blue and silver . Her hair was dark as the night that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. On her head, the girl ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up. He steps back in slight fear, "Ka-Ka-Ka" He keeps reapeating until he finally spat it out… "Kagara…Tenryū…"

Ayaka see the fear in Nero's eyes step in front for him, "Who are you and why do want with our sensei?!"

The girl glares at her, "He…is…my…husband."

The girls mouths dropped, "EHHHH!?"

Next chapter

**Hey everybody this is beginning of the arc I called, 'The magical wedding' this will explain Z's past, and L learning magic! I hope to see next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Nero was shock as his face took a more serious look, "Everyone go back to the school…now." He said in low tone that only they heard.

Konoka saw something in his eyes that scare her…it was the intent to kill. "Nero-s-sensei…"

"NOW!" he yelled and showed them his face that was full of anger! The girl ran off not wanting to see what he might do. He turns to look at the Kagara Tenryu… "Why hath thou shown thyself here?" he said in old English accent.

The girl smiles and snaps her fingers, she outfit suddenly change into a Gothic Lolita outfits, which are usually accented with a headband on her hair with ribbons on the side. For footwear, she wears a pair of calf-high boots over black, thigh-high stockings. She has now long, straight silver (still cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style") with several bangs framing her forehead, and has bright violet eyes. On her forehead is a black, crescent moon-shaped mark turned a full 90 degrees clockwise. "Now…that's better!" she said twirling around. When she stops she smiles at Nero and made an elegant curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you once more…master of the legendary spirit magic's and most of all…the king of god and demon slayers…Nero Knight." She said making the boy chuckle. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I thought I'd made it clear to your clan to never make this kind of marriage proposals." He said as his body started to age incredibly speed! He looks like 18 years old now; he clothes are now fancy suit and dress pants with straight vertical strips. "It's a pleasure to meet you…Kagara Tenryu…the heiress of the school of divine magic."

Kagara smiles, "It seems my fiancée knows his wife."

Nero lost his jolly mood, "Speak now! Why are you in this area? Tell me or else…" his right hand start a dark aura started to form.

She sighs, "It seems your father was right…did you remember the past you had?" she asked with dark, cruel smile.

Nero faces was stoic, "i…was a killer for the Matou clan…and left the Knight Clan many years ago…" he said making the girl actually shock.

"So you do remember?"

"Not really…I'd just…I'd know…" he said making her sigh once more. "But what do you have to fit in her girl?" he demanded.

"Your father wants you to come back home…"

"BULLSHIT! He wants to breed me because of my power!" he yells making frown sadly.

"I do admit…he did say that. But!" she walks up to him and grasped his hands in hers. "I told him that if he listens to your grandfather promise to unite our two clans together, he'll let you only have me!" she told him without hint of deception in her words.

Nero took back his hands and walk away, "Sorry, but that part of my life is over." He said as she was shock at his answer, "also…if you dare attack my students especially Konoka, Evangeline, and Setsuna…" he instantly turns around and thrust his right arm that sends a whirlwind of darkness at her! As it destroy everything in its wake, but he deliberately missed her. "You will the wrath of the Eclipse dragon slayer magic first hand…seeya!" he left to talk with his little vampire girl when all of a sudden…

BANG!

He flips his body back to dodge the bullet that was going for his spleen! "The hell?" he look behind himself to see Kagara holding gun…and it a magically gun! But something was wrong…her eyes were empty like someone is taking her mind! "Damn the old man!" he cursed at his father!

Nero left in a haste making sure not to let anyone see this battle! He started to wall ran on one of the buildings, so he can make sure he can fight back without worrying about anyone watching. When he got to the top…that's where things went to hell! He was surrounded by other people! "uh…damn…didn't see that coming!"

Nero closes his eyes, "I knew all this time you were here…father." He turns around and open his eyes to see a man that closely resembles Nero. "Why have you returned to the human world?" he asked.

The man smiles gently, "To bring back my baby boy."

Nero didn't seemed happy at that, "Don't you mean his genes?" he said in sadly.

The older male nodded, "Yes…it seems that I was wrong to disown you. I never wouldn't image that my son has gain three powers only we magi can only dream of having."

"God Slayer…Dragon Slayer…and my corruption magic…"

That's right! Magic so powerful that God will be even killed! Magic to turn yourself part dragon and eat the elements that you have master! And the power to amplify them! And of course the skills that you learn when you were a demon-slayer!" he yells look at Nero as investment rather than a human. "As your clan head you must come now!"

Nero smirks, "Sorry, but if you are the head you disown me."

"Then I take it back!"

Nero shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm the head of the Karuichishiki (Light Savior) clan now."

The man's eyes widen, "WHAT!? You dare become clan head of that pathetic clan!?" he laughs out loud, "You would rather be a demon-lover rather to be a hero?"

Nero smiles at his left wrist, "Better than to be a prize bull to be use only for your own gain!" he said as his energy rises to powerful levels. "I'm giving you one last chance old man! Leave now and never come back or die by the hands of this demon lover!" Nero body started to generate black lightning! He moves his palms to make them face each other, albeit distant some inches apart. "Get ready! _**120mm Black Lightning Cannon!**__ 120mm Kokuraihou!_" Tiny sparks of black and yellow lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in the shape of a sphere to disappear to a thin line and fired at the army of magi's knocking them all out!

The father of Nero smirks, "what's was that?"

"That's Lightning God Slayer Magic its one of the most deadly powers to gain." He explains as more black lightning energy came around him.

Nero's father chuckles, "it seems my son is in his rebellious years. But…let ask you a question, my son." His face turns serious.

"Why is it that you want to protect humans and demons from your fellow demon-slayers?" he asked making Nero smile.

"Because if I don't who will? I realize that Ayakashi are not all bad!" AS he covers his fist in lightning magic and ran straight to his father hoping to end him! But something unexpected happens to him...black visible winds stop his lightning fist! "WHAT THE-"

The father smiles, "like it? This is my…Sky God Slayer Magic! Not only it's the most perfect defensive and healing magic…it's also use for offense!" He sends the black air to cut Nero up making fell down from the pain. "Let me be perfectly honest with you…this is something that you don't know about our clan…the killing NEVER stops! After you kill one enemy…and another one appears before you. Then if you're able to defeat them…an even stronger one comes along. If you do not have the will to continue the cycle of death…then you eventually succumb and die…like your mother." He said without any emotion. "But, it just you or me that has this cycle…there other people that are having this battle now as well!"

Nero was about to retort but stopped, "what do you want?"

The man smiles evilly… "Bring your class to…"

End Chapter

I know its short, but next time it will have a lot explanation for Nero and what's going to happen! Hope you all like it! Have a nice wheee!


End file.
